Savior
by VannuroRB
Summary: Yami stumbles upon a boy named Yugi, and although his background seems dark with hidden memories in it, Yami is determined to make Yugi a normal boy again. Puzzleshipping and stuff. Good story!
1. The boy on the street

Diao: 'What happened to the rule "Finish one story and start a new one"?'

Me: 'Well…this one was a dream…and you know I forget my dreams, so I have to write it quickly before I forget it'.

Diao: 'I doubt you would forget any of your stories Vann'.

Me: 'I know, but I have to be safe. Better safe then sorry'.

Agil: 'We hope you like our new story!'

Me: 'It's kinda little darker and stuff, but who knows, it might work'.

Chapter 1-The boy on the street

'And don't forget your essays' Yami added as everyone stood up and packed their belongings away 'If I don't see good work, I won't be very happy. So do your best'.

There was a chorus of "Yes" and "Goodbye Yami" as they all left, Yami sat down at the desk and started to pack his papers away himself.

Yami was a twenty-four year old university professor at Domino university. He was a well respected as a teacher, and very kind and caring-and very handsome-he was a good man to be with.

Yami finished packing away his papers and picked up his bag as he walked out of his classroom.

'Oh Yami'.

Yami turned around to see Tomomi walking up to him. Tomomi was another teacher in the university, she was nice and very beautiful, though sometimes she could be very excitable she was a kind person. She and Yami had been friends since they both started working at the university.

'Hey Tomo' Yami said as he sorted his bag out 'Another week done right?'

'Yeah' She sighed as they started walking together 'So what are you doing over the weekend then?'

'Not much' Yami answered 'Same as usual'.

Tomo rolled her eyes 'Honestly Yami. Get a life'.

'Oh yeah. Well what are you doing over the weekend Miss. Tomo?'

'On Saturday I have to go visit my parents' She replied 'I haven't seen them for a while and I don't want them complaining again'.

'And you're telling me to get a life?' Yami joked.

'Well at least I talk to my parents. Besides I'm going out Sunday night. You're welcome to tag along if you want'.

'Which one? The parents or the night out?'

Tomo laughed 'I would love you to come with me to my parents, but I have a feeling you wouldn't come even if I was serious'.

Yami chuckled 'Sorry. But I'll turn down your offer'.

Tomo sighed and shook her head 'Honestly Yami. Twenty-four and you aren't interested in going out, getting a girlfriend, nothing. Are you sure you aren't some robot?'

Yami laughed and pushed back the doors as they walked out into the car park.

'I just don't feel like looking for a girlfriend' Yami explained 'I'm busy with my job all the time, I'd never have time for her, and besides there wouldn't be anyone who wanted to be with me'.

Tomo tutted and brushed her hair back 'Yami, you're probably the best bachelor in all of Japan, but you don't want to look for a girlfriend. You're a strange person Yami'.

Yami chuckled and turned to Tomo and gave her a small kiss on the cheek.

'I'll see you on Monday then' Yami said.

'Sunday' Tomo corrected 'I'm going to drag your butt down the club one way or the other'.

Yami chuckled to himself as he walked out the college, giving a wave as Tomo drove past him. Though he didn't want to admit Tomo was right, she certainly had a point. He wasn't going to get any younger, and most men at his age would've been married or at least a girlfriend on their arm, and although Yami may had been different in thinking he would've liked to have someone to cuddle with sometimes.

* * *

Yami walked down the streets filled with shops. Yami often walked to the university and his home, he had a car but would rather walk to places unless his car was absolutely necessary.

Yami looked at the shops briefly as he passed them, though he wasn't interested in them much. Yami looked up to see a small boy.

He sat by one of the shop doors and ignored people as they walked past him, he hugged his knees tightly and stared down at the floor. He looked rather lonely and sad-even slightly scared. It wasn't uncommon for teenagers to be homeless, even though there was charities for them.

Yami just carried on walking, straight past the boy, but as he did he couldn't help but stop and turned to look at him again. He felt guilty for just passing by him and not seeing if he was alright. He may have been soft as a person, but at least he was considerate.

'Hey there' The boy looked up as Yami stood by his side 'You alright?'

He just looked at Yami, like he didn't understand what he had asked him. Although he looked Japanese, perhaps he was a foreigner and couldn't understand him.

'What are you doing sitting here by yourself?' Yami asked, but he still didn't respond 'What's your name?'

'Y-Yugi' He replied quietly.

'Yugi. What are you doing sitting there then Yugi?'

'Umm…I-'

The shop door opened and they both looked up as a man walked through it, he was slightly older then Yami. He looked between the two of them before glaring at Yami.

'What are you doing?' He asked as Yugi stood up.

'Nothing' Yami defended 'I thought-'

'We don't need your type' He growled, making Yami confused 'Why don't you go back to your pitiful excuse of a life. Yugi'.

The man took Yugi's hand and pulled him away from Yami, he looked back over his shoulder at Yami for a brief second but turned back and walked away. Yami stared at confused for a little while.

'Charming' Yami muttered as he turned to walk the other way.

He understood the father for being protective of his son, but there was no reason for him to be rude. Yami didn't look like a pervert-or so he thought-and he wasn't doing anything to the boy he was just talking to him. If Yami had touched him then he would understand some more.

Yami sighed and shook his head 'Some people are weird'.

But the man didn't concern Yami, it was that boy, Yugi. It was something about him that made Yami think something was wrong, the way he acted, the way he looked at Yami. It was like he was sad by something, and it was evident when his father came out the shop.

Yami shook his head and cleared his head. He shouldn't have been thinking about it like it was a problem, he was just a child, Yami shouldn't worry about him too much. After all he was probably never going to see him again.

*****************************End of chapter 1*****************************

Me: 'And we'll never know as it's only one chapter'.

Diao: 'Really?'

Me: 'Hell no, I was only kidding'.

Diao: 'Yeah, when you're writing no one can tell'.

Me: 'That's why I said I was kidding. So people will know. Anyway, so Yami met Yugi and I wonder what is up with Yugi'.

Diao: 'I wonder if anyone can guess what your sick mind is up to'.

Me: 'Nope'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	2. The boy in the park

Me: 'I think Yami might see "Him" again'.

Diao: 'Well duh!'

Me: 'Oh trust me Diao, people will learn how to write a full blown out plot in four chapters'.

Diao: 'Huh?'

Chapter 2-The boy in the park

Yami got out of the shower and dried himself off, he slipped on some jeans so he could walk around his house while he dried his hair. He looked at the time, nearing lunch. Though he had much to do on the weekends he found himself very bored.

He looked out the window, it was a nice sunny day, and he was inside doing nothing. Something about that equation didn't add up. So he dried his hair and put on a shirt so he could go out without being looked at. He wasn't going to waste a nice day.

* * *

Yami walked around the town, hoping he wouldn't find Tomo as she had an unexpected tendency to appear out of nowhere.

"I think she really is going to drag me to that club of hers" Yami thought, he sighed and put his hands in his pockets "Tomo…what do I do with you?"

Yami looked up to where he had gotten to, it was the park and seeing he wasn't going anywhere in particular, ventured in.

Yami walked around the park, looking around at what the other people were doing as he passed them. He then looked up and was surprised.

It was Yugi, he sat on one of the benches and looked rather sad for himself, and once again he was alone. Yami looked around to see if his father was close by-not wanting to be accused again of something he wasn't-and approached Yugi carefully.

'Hey again' Yugi looked up as Yami smiled at him 'Didn't think I'd see you again'.

Yugi just looked away, Yami sighed.

"Must run in the family" Yami thought.

Yami sat down bench next Yugi, Yugi scowled at him.

'What are you doing?' He asked.

'Sitting' Yami replied 'It's a public place so I can do what I like'.

Yugi looked away and put his hands on his lap, he hated that what Yami said was true, but he didn't really want to give up that bench. Yami sat back and crossed his legs.

'So what are you doing?' Yami asked 'Waiting for your father?'

'He's not my father!' Yugi growled 'Don't ever confuse us!'

Yami turned to look at Yugi, he had his hands scrunched up and was rather upset that Yami called that man his father.

'Sorry' Yami apologised 'Are you adopted then?'

Yugi looked up at Yami then away again 'Maybe'.

'Maybe' Yami repeated 'Alright then. Well…are you waiting for him then?'

Yugi shook his head and turned away slightly so he didn't have to see Yami, but Yami moved closer to him.

'Yugi…is everything alright?' Yami asked.

'Why do you care?' Yugi questioned.

'Because I do. It's a curse I have, that's what my friend says. But it doesn't take a genius to know something is wrong'.

Yugi looked back at Yami, pink slightly filling his cheeks.

'You're the first person…to ask me what's wrong' Yugi whispered.

'Now that I don't believe' Yami said 'Someone must've asked you one time'.

Yugi shook his head 'Nobody cares about me. So why should they ask?'

'Yugi…are you…being abused?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head again 'Although I wish I was sometimes'.

Yami sighed 'Then, tell me what's wrong. Sometimes it's best to tell a stranger then someone close'.

Yugi shook his head once more 'I can't. I shouldn't even be talking to you'.

'Why Yugi? What's wrong?'

'Don't'.

Yami sighed and dug around his pocket 'Do you have a pen or something?'

Yugi pulled out a pencil from his pocket and handed it to Yami, Yami quickly scribbled down something on a small piece of paper he had. He handed it to Yugi, he looked at it and read the address a couple of times.

'What's this?' Yugi asked.

'It's my address' Yami explained 'So you can come see me'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'Why?'

'So you can talk with me…if anything is wrong'.

They both stared at each other, in silence without making any movements.

'Are you a pervert?' Yugi asked.

Yami sighed 'Why must everyone think that?' He muttered 'I only want to help'.

'I'm not allowed to go outside on my own' Yugi said quietly.

'Oh…well…' Yami took back the paper and wrote something else on it, when he handed it back to Yugi he read the numbers on it 'That's my number. You can call me on it'.

'I'm not allowed to use the phone either'.

'Oh…why? Does he not like you contacting other people?'

'Please…just go before he sees you' Yugi pleaded 'He'd probably beat you up. So just go'.

'But Yugi…I want to help you'.

'You can't. Just please leave me alone. Forget about me'.

Yami sighed and stood up, instantly turning back to Yugi.

'I doubt I could forget you Yugi' Yami said as he handed the pencil back 'You know how to reach me if you want to'.

Yugi nodded but looked away, and seeing as Yami didn't want to get on that mans bad side again left Yugi on his own, but as he walked away he couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving Yugi. He was going to be found but that man again, and he didn't know what was going on with Yugi and him. He just hoped Yugi would be smart-maybe not tell him-but tell someone at least.

* * *

Tomo looked at Yami. She had managed to drag Yami to the club like she promised, he sat at the bar playing with his drink while staring distantly. While she had already finished hers.

'Hello?' She said, waving her hand in front of Yami's face.

Yami blinked a couple of times and turned to her 'What?'

'What's a matter with you?' Tomo asked 'You've been glazed over since we've got here'.

'Oh sorry' Yami took a quick sip 'I was…thinking'.

'No. I couldn't tell. What's on your mind?'

'It's just…There's this boy-'

'Oh Yami, you dirty devil'.

Yami chuckled 'No not like that. It's just…there's something wrong with him. Something I think has to do where he lives, the man he's living with. But he won't tell me'.

'How long have you known each other?' Tomo asked.

'Two days'.

She rolled her eyes 'No surprise. He probably thinks you're a pervert or something like that'.

Yami sighed 'That's never gonna die now'.

'Why do you care anyway?' Tomo questioned 'I mean, he's just a boy right?'

'Mm, I guess so'.

'You should stop being so caring too much and have some fun'.

'Yeah…I guess so'.

She sighed and left Yami sitting by himself, he stared into his drink again, he wondered where Yugi was and if he was alright. He would admit he was obsessing too much, but it was a kind of good obsessing.

"Maybe Tomo is right" Yami thought "Perhaps I should just let go".

* * *

Yami woke up to a start. He had gone back home some hours later and was woken up by some ringing, he rubbed his eyes and tried to get round what was going on.

'The phone?'

Yami got up and headed downstairs, answering the phone.

'Hello?' Yami said wearily.

'Hello' Yugi's voice said on the other side.

'Who's this?' Yami asked.

'Yugi'.

'Oh Yugi. Sorry. What are you doing calling at midnight?'

'It's the only time I can get on the phone' Yugi took a deep breath 'What's your name?'

'Hmm? Oh, Yami. It's Yami'.

'Yami…I wanted to say thank you'.

'Thank you? What for? I don't think I've done anything…'

'You were nice to me. I thought…no one else was nice but you…you were nice. So thank you'.

'It's nothing' Yami reassured.

'I have to go now. Thank you Yami'.

'Oh Yugi'.

'Yes Yami?'

Yami stared at the wall, trying to think of the best way to put it in words.

'Please…be smart' Yami said quietly 'I don't want you…to get hurt or anything'.

'Okay. Bye Yami'.

'Bye'.

Yugi hung up so Yami hung up as well and headed back to bed. Yami laid in his bed as he prayed that Yugi would listen to him and be smart, if he even knew what Yami meant by being smart.

*****************************End of chapter 2*****************************

Me: 'It's really bad. I should give him a name. That can be next chapters job'.

Diao: 'I was wondering if you realised Yugi didn't know who he was talking to'.

Me: 'Yeah, I slipped it in, in case anyone spotted it'.

Diao: 'Well done, you fixed one flaw'.

Me: 'Yep!'

Diao: 'And who would give away their address so easily?'

Me: 'I would'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	3. Getting to know you

Me: 'I found a name!'

Diao: 'Why are you happy about it? Is it an evil name?'

Me: 'It is for this guy'.

Chapter 3-Getting to know you

Yami finished another day at the university. He picked up his bag when he finished with the paper work and took off down the corridor, there was one thing on his mind.

_'Yami…I wanted to say thank you'._

He couldn't stop thinking about Yugi, he knew he was in trouble, but he didn't know what it was or how serious it was. For all he knew Yugi could've been in real trouble.

Then a pair of arms wrapped around his neck and he rolled his eyes.

'What are you thinking of Yami?' Tomo asked as she walked up to his side.

'Nothing' Yami replied.

'You were spaced out Yami, that meant you was thinking seriously about something. So tell me'.

Yami sighed 'It's nothing really important. You don't need to worry'.

She pouted but shook her head 'Yami, your head is so hard to understand. One minute you want people to know what you think, and then you don't. I don't know how anyone will deal with you'.

Yami smiled slightly 'Well…lets just say some things I want to keep to me'.

Tomo rolled her eyes 'Yep. You're a weird one Yami'.

Yami chuckled and said his goodbyes to Tomo as he walked out of the university. It was a strange feeling he had, like he felt drawn to the boy.

* * *

As Yami walked home, Yugi was still on his mind, but the more he thought about it the more guilty he felt about not doing something more. Yami sighed and tried to reassure himself.

"I wouldn't push into something like that" Yami thought "We barely know each other. I'm sure he wouldn't want to tell me something affecting like that".

Yami was about to walk up to his house, but he stopped when he saw someone sitting by his front door.

Yugi looked up, teary-eyed at Yami, as they stared at each other.

'You said' Yugi whimpered 'I could…come round'.

'Of course' Yami knelt by Yugi 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing'.

'But you're crying'.

Yami moved to wipe away his tears but Yugi moved his head away from Yami. He wiped his own tears.

'C-Can I…come in?' Yugi asked shakily.

'Of course' Yami stood up and helped Yugi up, but as he did he noticed Yugi was shaking slightly 'Are you okay?'

'Y-Yeah' Yugi reassured.

Yami quickly opened the door and let a shaky Yugi in first before he shut the door behind him. They took off their shoes.

'Do you want something to drink?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head, Yami sighed and walked into the living room and put his phone, his wallet and tie on the table. Yugi followed him in.

'You can wait here, I'm going to get changed' Yami informed 'I'll be a minute'.

Yami hurried up the stairs, leaving Yugi on his own. He sat himself down on the sofa and waited as he heard Yami moving around upstairs. He wiped away the tears and looked at Yami's wallet, he shakily picked it up and opened it up.

Sitting inside were two pictures. One was of Yami and Tomo during summer vacation. The other was a woman, Yugi looked at it closely as she resembled Yami slightly.

'Stealing are we?'

Yugi jumped and put the wallet down as Yami stood by the door. Yugi shook his head fast.

'I wasn't' Yugi defended 'I was just looking'.

Yami walked in and picked up his wallet 'That's alright. I was joking'.

Yugi hung his head 'Who's…the woman in the photo?'

Yami looked at him 'You mean Tomo?'

'T-The one that's sitting on the grass'.

Yami opened his wallet and looked at the pictures, he smiled at the one Yugi meant.

'That's my mother' Yami replied, he sat next to Yugi as he watched curiously.

'Is…she important to you?' Yugi asked.

'Of course. Isn't everyone's parents important to them?'

'Then…why don't you have one of your dad?'

Yami lost his smile and put his wallet back on the table 'Me and my father…we don't get on well'.

'Why?'

Yami sighed and sat back 'We hadn't been getting on well since my mother died'.

Yugi looked away 'Sorry'.

'It's alright. I'm used to it by now'.

'How…did she die?'

'She killed herself. Sat herself in the car and gassed herself'.

Yugi looked down at his legs and played with his hands 'S-Sorry'.

'It's alright. Like I said I don't mind talking about it now' They ended up staring at each other, Yami smiled 'Perhaps you don't mind telling me your problems'.

Yugi looked away and rolled his eyes "I figured he'd say something like that".

'What did you come over for anyway?' Yami asked 'Did something happen?'

Yugi nodded his head 'Hiraku got drunk again'.

'Hiraku? The man you're living with right?' Yugi nodded his head 'What did he do? Did he hit you?'

'No. He just…said some scary things…so I wanted to get away while he was drunk'.

'I see. How often does he get drunk?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'When he's not at work'.

'And how often is that?'

'He gets the weekend and Wednesday off'.

'I see' Yami moved a little closer to Yugi 'Yugi…if he is hurting you, I can help'.

'He's not hitting me!' Yugi said with a raised voice 'It's just…I don't like him when he's drunk'.

'Okay. I'm just saying I can help with whatever is wrong'.

'Yeah. And then it'll be like on TV'.

'What do you mean?'

Yugi sighed 'He said that if I told anyone…I'd end up like the kids on TV'.

'What do you mean still?'

'They end up going to an orphanage, and then no one wants to look after a troubled kid, so they kick you out and die on the street'.

'Yugi, that never happens'.

'How do you know? You've never been adopted before'.

'No. But I know that they wouldn't do that. So you can't trust everything on the TV'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders, so Yami knew he wasn't going to get far with that.

'How about school?' Yami asked 'Do you have a friend or teacher to talk to?'

'I don't go to school' Yugi replied 'I self-teach myself'.

'I'm…a bit confused. How do you teach yourself?'

'Hiraku buys me books' Yugi explained 'And I read them and teach myself. Then I test myself and if I get it wrong I hit myself'.

'Is that why you're knuckles are red?' Yami asked.

Yugi hugged himself so Yami couldn't see his hands.

'What do you do to them?' Yami continued to question.

'Just…it doesn't hurt' Yugi defended 'I've gotten used to it'.

'Yugi, self-harming yourself isn't acceptable as well'.

Yugi glared at him 'I'm not hurting myself. It's what they do in school, so I'm just…recreating school to me'.

Yami sighed and put his head in his hand 'Yugi. School isn't like on TV, they don't hit kids these days, it's illegal'.

'Then why was it on TV?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'A number of things. But it's illegal now. I should know, I'm a teacher myself'.

Yugi looked up at him 'Do you…?'

'No. Never hit a kid in my life' Yami assured 'And no one else does. So you shouldn't'.

Yugi looked away 'Oh well'.

Yami sighed and moved closer again, this time Yugi moved away from him.

'Yugi…I know you think you're alone in the world. But you're not, there are people who will help you if you just let them help'.

'But I am alone' Yugi said quietly 'And who would want to help me?'

'I do' They looked each other 'I'd help out as much as I can'.

Yami put his hand on Yugi's arm, but Yugi shrugged him off so Yami left him as he is. There seemed to be something more then what Yugi had told him so far.

* * *

After an hour or more Yugi decided he would go home. He stood at the door and slipped his shoes on, he was still shaking, but it wasn't as bad as when he first arrived.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to him 'It's just…you know where I am if you want to talk to me again or something'.

'But…you wasn't here when I got here'.

'Yeah. I was at work. Okay, well, I'm here by five on weekdays, I'm usually hanging around somewhere on weekends'.

Yugi nodded and opened the door, but turned back to Yami 'Thank you…again'.

'What did I do this time?'

'For talking with me. No one would talk to me, so…thank you Yami'.

'It's no problem. I like helping out, so you know where I am if you need another talk'.

'But…Hiraku would not like me going out'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Does he not like you going out?'

'He keeps me inside. When I go out he…' Yugi looked up at Yami 'I have to go'.

'Wait' Yami held Yugi's hand 'What does he do to you? Tell me Yugi'.

'No! Let me go!'

Yami let go of Yugi's hand, Yugi looked away.

'I-I have to go' Yugi said quickly, shutting the door behind him.

Yami stood a little bewildered, he knew Yugi was going to say something, and he was really close. He sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"Perhaps I'm taking on more then I can cope" Yami thought as he walked into the living room.

But whatever it was, Yami was going to keep trying.

***************************End of chapter 3*******************************

Me: 'I wonder if anyone can make a second guess as to what's happening with Yugi before next chapter'.

Diao: 'Most likely'.

Me: 'Yeah, you never know. I can be obvious again'.

Diao: 'Like you are'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	4. Help needed

Me: 'I couldn't resist!'

Diao: 'I'm going to buy a padlock and lock your laptop up!'

Me: 'Try it! I'll just bite through the chain! I can do it!'

Diao: 'Yeah…no you can't'.

Chapter 4-Help needed

When Yami was at work he explained what Yugi had told him the last time Yami saw him to Tomo, telling someone else about what had happened may not have been the trusting idea, but he needed someone else's opinion to help him with this.

Tomo sat back in the chair and stared up in thought.

'Interesting' She muttered.

'It's what I thought' Yami leaned on his hand 'But I don't know what to do'.

Tomo shrugged her shoulders 'I'd say forget about it. It's not really your problem'.

'But I can't. I need to do something. It makes me feel guilty to sit and do nothing'.

'Well you can't do anything. Not until he actually admits something, so it's best if you just stand away'.

Yami nodded, though he didn't really like the idea letting it go. He wanted to help as much as he could, but Tomo was right, if Yugi wouldn't tell him what was wrong then there was nothing Yami could do.

* * *

Yami woke up when he heard a banging on his door. He sat up and checked the clock on his bedside table, it read seven minutes past eleven. The banging persisted, so Yami pushed himself away from his bed, got his dressing gown and slipped it on as he walked down the stairs, he turned the lights on and opened the door.

Standing at his door was a puffing Yugi. He looked up at Yami as he tried to catch his breath back, shaking again.

'Yugi. Are you alright?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded 'Sorry, I woke you up'.

Yugi was about to walk away but Yami grabbed his arm, making him stop.

'It doesn't matter about me' Yami reassured 'Something must've happened for you to come here'.

'It's just…you said I could…talk to you' Yugi said quietly.

'Of course you can. Come in'.

Yami let go of Yugi and stood out of the way as Yugi walked in and took off his shoes. Yami lead Yugi to the kitchen. He sat at the table as he waited for Yami to finish making some drinks, Yami put a cup in front of Yugi as he sat down.

'I'm not thirsty' Yugi muttered.

'Well it's there if you want it' Yami assured 'So…what was it you wanted to talk about?'

Yugi looked away and pulled the cup closer to him.

'I-It's just…I'm not allowed to talk about it' Yugi whispered 'I-I haven't talked about it…'

'It's okay. You can take your time, I'll listen'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'But…you might not like me. H-He said if I told anyone…they'd throw me away'.

'I won't change my view on you Yugi. Not dramatically anyway, I wouldn't throw you away'.

Yugi gave him one last look, he took a sip of his drink and looked away.

'Hiraku…he…he…kidnapped me'.

Yami put his cup down and stared at Yugi 'Kidnapped you?' He repeated.

Yugi nodded 'When…I was about four…I think'.

'Why hadn't you called the police if you knew you had been kidnapped?'

'He wouldn't let me' Yugi defended 'He'd make sure I couldn't'.

'Well…what about your parents? You must've tried to contact them'.

'I…I can't remember my parents. Some things, but not much'.

'I see'.

'But…that's…not all' Yugi added nervously.

'What is it Yugi?'

Yugi held his cup tightly and hung his head so Yami couldn't see his face clearly.

'Well…umm…h-he looked after me well' Yugi explained 'I-I mean, he really didn't hit me or anything. He would…buy me anything I asked for, and he bought me books so I could teach myself. But…he…he…'

Yugi shook his head so Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'It's okay. Take your time'.

Yugi nodded and took a deep breath 'He…Uhh…he said that…he loved me. And that I loved him'.

'And…do you?'

'Hiraku says I do. So I guess I do'.

Yami looked down at his hands 'What…does Hiraku do with you?'

Yugi looked away 'It's not as bad as it sounds'.

'Yugi…is he…raping you?'

Yugi hugged himself as Yami mentioned that word to him 'It's-It's not like that. He said…if we love each other…then it's not bad'.

'But do you Yugi?' Yugi stayed quiet, Yami sighed and looked back to Yugi 'When…was the last time?'

'Before I came here' Yugi answered 'It's why I came…it just…it just felt different and I didn't like it. It made me want to…to cry for once'.

Yami carefully put his hand over Yugi's, Yugi looked up at Yami as tears started to form in his eyes.

'It's okay now Yugi' Yami reassured 'Everything will be fine now'.

Yugi sniffed and rubbed his eyes with his spare hands 'It will'.

'Of course' Yami stood up from the table 'First of all we'll go to the police, you're going to have to tell them what he's exactly done to you'.

'No!' Yugi stood up as well 'It's not like that! He's just…misunderstood! I'll be all alone…'

'Yugi' Yami held Yugi's hands so he knew he was listening 'What he's doing is wrong, and you can't let him get away with it. I know it's hard to deal with, but if you let him just do what he wants he'll just hurt you more and more. You should have a future without that man'.

Yugi looked away 'What future do I have? I can't do anything…'

'That's not true Yugi. You do have a future, you just need to help yourself, because I can't do this unless you're willing to help yourself'.

'But…I'll be put in an orphanage…'

'Maybe Yugi. But I promise that it'll only be there until they find your parents'.

Yugi looked up 'My parents?'

'I'm sure they would do all they could to find them for you. And you have me as well, I'll never let anything bad happen to you. So please Yugi…just help out'.

Yugi hung his head as more tears ran down his face, but he nodded despite it. Yami held Yugi's hands tighter to reassure him.

'Don't worry Yugi. Before you know it, it'll be all over. I'll come with you and help out, sound good?'

Yugi nodded again so Yami let go of his hands 'Alright. Let me get changed and I'll take you there'.

Yami hurried up the stairs to get changed, Yugi sat himself down in the chair again as he got his head round what was going to happen.

* * *

Yami pulled up in front of the police station. He turned to Yugi, he sat still in the passengers seat and remained quiet during the journey. Yami put his hand on Yugi's head, making him look up.

'It'll be fine' Yami reassured.

Yugi shook his head 'I…I can't do it…they won't help'.

'They will. And if they don't, I'll have something to say about it'.

Yugi nodded and they both got out the car, Yami walked round to Yugi and looked at him again.

'It's going to be fine' Yami reassured.

Yugi nodded his head, his shaky hand moved towards Yami's hand and held it slightly. Yami looked down at Yugi, he kept his stared to the ground so he didn't have to face Yami. He held Yugi's hand tighter and smiled.

'It's going to be okay'.

Yugi nodded his head and let Yami pull Yugi into the station. Yugi's grip tightened slightly as they walked through the doors and to the front desk, Yami knew he was nervous so he was going to try and support him.

The officer behind the desk turned to them, he looked at them before talking.

'Can I help you?' He asked.

Yami looked to Yugi, he looked back but turned to the man, failing to make any sound, so Yami stepped in.

'We'd like to make a report' Yami answered.

'A report on what?'

'A kidnapping and rape'.

* * *

Yugi sat in a chair as he waited, they already took his statement of all the events he could remember, Yami stood talking with another officer-presumably what was going to happen-and some other officers had already gone to arrest Hiraku.

A few moments later, they arrived back with a struggling Hiraku in their grips. He looked around until he spotted Yugi sitting in the chair.

'Yugi? What have you told them!' He questioned, making Yugi flinch 'Tell them you're wrong!'

They carried on pulling him until he saw Yami with the officer, he glared at him.

'You couldn't butt out could you?' He growled 'I hope you're happy'.

'I am' Yami said.

They pulled Hiraku down the corridors to the cells. Yami turned to the officer who sighed.

'That could've gone better' He commented.

'Yeah. So, what happens to Yugi now?'

'Well' He gave a quick glance at him then turned back to Yami 'Seeing as he actually has parents, we plan on looking for them. See if they're alive. Yugi may be placed in an orphanage while we wait'.

'And how long will that be?'

'I can't say. Looking for profiles of missing people…it's like a needle in a haystack. And we don't even know if Yugi is his given name, and kids grow, he might not even look like he did when he was a child. It will might take a while'.

Yami sighed and looked towards Yugi, he still sat patiently and quietly. Almost scared in Yami's eyes. He couldn't let him be scared anymore.

'I'll take him' Yami said.

He looked at Yami surprised 'What?'

'Yugi needs to be somewhere where he's safe. And he feels safest with me, and I'll keep in contact to know when you find his parents. He really needs me'.

He looked at Yami for a while, then turned to Yugi who looked up at them both before turning back and sighing.

'I really shouldn't' He muttered 'But…you might be right. The boy has been through a lot. I'll run it by, however one mistake and he's going to an orphanage'.

'You have my word. Is there anything I need to do now?'

'Not now. Just leave your address and I'll send any paper work to you'.

'Thank you'.

Yami gave a bow and walked over to Yugi, he stood up as Yami approached.

'I don't want to go' Yugi pleaded.

'It's okay Yugi' Yami reassured 'I sorted it out. You can stay with me'.

'With…you?'

Yami nodded 'That's alright, isn't it?'

'Well…I wanted…to live on my own'.

'Yugi. That's impossible. You're still a minor and you can't be left on your own. And I promise to look after you well'.

Yugi hung his head, but gave a nod. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Lets go home then' Yami said 'It's rather late and I'm sure you're tired'.

* * *

When Yami took Yugi home, he showed him the spare room he had and returned to his own room. Yami was in the bathroom washing his face off, he dried himself with a towel and walked back in his room in his boxers. He threw the towel back in the bathroom, but as he did he noticed Yugi hiding behind the bedroom door.

'Whoa!' Yami jumped back and placed his hand over his chest 'You startled me Yugi. Something you wanted?'

Yugi nodded 'I…I heard something outside' Yugi whispered.

'Outside?' Yugi nodded 'Do you know what it is?'

'It…It might be' Yugi cringed slightly 'Hiraku'.

'It can't be him Yugi, he's at the police station'.

Yugi nodded and played with the door 'Can…I stay with you?'

'Stay with me? You mean sleep with me right?'

Yugi blushed slightly but nodded in agreement. Yami pulled back the covers on one side of the bed and climbed into the other side of the bed.

'Alright, you can have one side' Yami said as he slipped into the bed.

Yugi nervously walked over to the bed and climbed in, pulling the covers tightly around him. Yami turned to look at him.

'You'll be sleeping on your own though, right?'

Yugi nodded 'I'm not weak…I'm just…'

'Scared?' Yami finished, Yugi nodded 'It's okay to be scared, I'll be here for you. But Hiraku won't be coming back. Hopefully they'll lock him up for a long time'.

Yami then noticed Yugi's clothing 'Yugi, did you change at all?'

Yugi shook his head 'These are the only clothes I have'.

'The only ones?' Yugi nodded 'Alright then. At the weekend I'm going to buy you some new clothes, will you be alright until then?'

Yugi nodded and closed his eyes 'Thank you Yami'.

'What for?'

'Looking after me…you're really nice Yami. Thank you'.

Yami smiled and stroked Yugi's hair 'I'm just glad things are turning right for you'.

* * *

Yami woke up the next morning feeling rather warm, though he liked it and moved closer to it, but something got in his way. He opened his eyes wearily and he saw that his arms hugged the sleeping Yugi close to his body, Yugi didn't seem disturbed by it and remained asleep.

Yami blushed heavily but carefully lifted his arms away and moved away from Yugi, he sat up in the bed and put his head in his hands as he blushed heavily.

"I'm so happy he didn't wake up before me" Yami thought "That was embarrassing".

Yugi mumbled something in his sleep, making Yami turn and watch him. He smiled slightly and stroked Yugi's hair gently, making sure he didn't wake him up. He was sure Yugi would be safe from now on.

***************************End of chapter 4*******************************

Me: 'Well, despite the badness, it's gonna be good…I think'.

Diao: 'It better be to make up for the sick idea you have'.

Me: 'Oh come on Diao! It was obvious, people would've known by now!'

Diao: 'That's no excuse for your sick mind!'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	5. Happy day

Me: 'Ah, I'm sure good things will happen'.

Diao: 'That trick won't work anymore. We know you have evil plans'.

Me: 'Nyeh? I'm shocked that you think so Diao'.

Diao: Sighs.

Chapter 5-Happy day

Yami looked up as Yugi stood in the doorway of the kitchen, he hung his head and looked rather sad still.

'Good morning' Yami greeted.

'Good morning' Yugi greeted back.

'Did you sleep well?'

Yugi nodded 'Did…I over sleep?'

'Err…' Yami looked up at the clock and checked the time 'I don't think so. Do you feel like you have?'

Yugi shrugged and sat himself down at the table, Yami served the breakfast and put two plates on the table, placing one in front of Yugi. Yugi looked at it then to Yami as he sat down opposite Yugi.

'Itadakimasu' They both said and started eating.

Yugi looked up at Yami and poked at his food.

'Yami…do you have to go again?' Yugi asked.

'Hmm? Yeah, I have work' Yami replied 'But I'll be back at five. Will you be alright until then?'

Yugi nodded and carried on poking at his food, Yami didn't really want to leave Yugi on his own after so much had happened, but he was sure Yugi would be alright for a few hours.

* * *

Yami slipped his shoes on and picked up his bag, Yugi watched him as he got ready to leave.

'Yami'.

Yami turned to Yugi 'Yeah?'

Yugi walked up to him and held his tie, playing with it until he let go 'It was crooked'.

'Oh. Thanks' Yami said as he flattened his tie 'Well I'll see you at five, alright?'

Yugi nodded and waved at Yami as he shut the door behind him, Yugi sighed and turned away.

'Oh wait!' Yugi turned back as Yami opened the door again 'If you do go out, you must remember to lock up as you leave, there's some spare keys in the kitchen, alright?'

Yugi nodded in agreement, they said their farewells again and Yugi was left alone. He sighed and looked around the large empty house he had.

* * *

Yugi had finished get himself something to eat, he looked up at the clock, it was three o'clock. He knew he could wait for Yami to return, but it wasn't that that made Yugi uneasy.

_'If you do go out, you must remember to lock up as you leave'._

Yugi had never had the opportunity to leave the house, he was always was forced to stay in his room but now he could move around freely.

He looked at the spare key sat on the counter, in one grab he picked it up and kicked his shoes on, he locked the door behind him and shakily walked himself down the path.

* * *

Yugi decided to go to the park, though it was often the place he would go to to run away he wanted to once go there and feel free at least.

Yugi looked around as people walked past him, they ignored him and took no interest in him. Just like before, but Yugi didn't really mind it. He just carried on walking.

'Heads up!'

Yugi turned to look only to be hit in the face by a football. He fell over and hit the ground hard as the ball rolled by his side, someone put their foot on the ball to stop it moving, he held his hand out to Yugi.

'Sorry mate' He apologised 'I didn't see you'.

'It's okay' Yugi reassured. He then took back his hand when he realised he was talking to another person.

'Are you sure? You look pale' He persisted as he tried to touch Yugi's forehead.

Yugi shook his head and made a dash out of the park, only wanting to go one place.

* * *

Yami was sitting at his desk as his students were writing out some notes and essays, the door opened and a woman walked over to Yami, giving a look to the students and leaning to Yami.

'There's someone at the reception for you' She whispered.

'Send them here then' Yami whispered back.

'No. He won't move until he sees you'.

Yami looked up at her with a raised eyebrow, but he sighed and stood up.

'I'll be back in a minute everybody' Yami said as he followed the woman out of the classroom.

She lead him back to the reception where she went behind the desk and pointed to the front of her desk. Yugi sat by the desk and hugged his knees, he looked up when Yami walked round to him.

'Yugi? What are you doing here?' Yami asked.

Yugi stood up and faced him 'I…I got lonely. C-Can I stay with you?'

'Yugi I have a few more hours left. Can't you wait a little longer?'

Yugi shook his head and hung his head, Yami sighed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'I'll see what I can do'.

Yami took Yugi back to his class, he offered Yugi his seat at the desk and explained what his students were doing, so he had to be quiet. Yami leaned against the desk as he marked through some work, Yugi sat at the desk and looked down at it's wood, ignoring everyone around him.

Yami looked at Yugi and handed him a piece of paper and pen, he looked at it then up to Yami, a little confused.

'Try writing something' Yami whispered.

'Like what?' Yugi whispered back.

'Anything'.

Yugi looked at Yami, but picked up the pen and started writing away. Yami smiled and went back to marking, knowing Yugi wouldn't get bored easily.

* * *

After a few hours the lesson was over and everyone was packing their belongings away and handing in their essays on Yami's desk.

'Come back again Yugi' a couple of girls said as they walked away.

Yugi blushed slightly and turned to Yami as he smiled and packed away things for himself, including the essays.

'You ready to go Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and stood up, following Yami out. Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder and kept a close eye on the corridor as they walked down it. Yugi noticed this but didn't say anything until they got outside and walked down the path.

'Are you okay Yami?' Yugi asked.

'Yeah' Yami replied 'I was just looking out for Tomo'.

'Who's Tomo?'

'She's a friend of mine, but she's rather excitable and I don't want you to get freaked out by her. She's the type of person to do that, so I'd rather wait and introduce you two later. Does that sound okay?'

Yugi nodded, as they walked Yugi watched the cars pass them on the road.

'Yami…why do you not drive?' Yugi asked.

'I guess I don't like to waste much. I don't drive to many places unless I really need to, like it's on the other side of town. I can't think why I'm like that'.

'Is it because of your mum?'

Yami stopped walking and stared down at the pavement, Yugi stopped as well and watched Yami a little frightened.

'I-I'm sorry' Yugi apologised.

'No, it's alright' Yami looked up and smiled 'It probably is anyway. So that just means I'm silly'.

Yami held out his hand to Yugi, he took it rather shakily and they started walking again.

'Yami…do you still talk to your dad?' Yugi asked.

'No. I can't remember the last time we spoke for two minutes'.

'Maybe you should try again'.

'Yeah…I guess so'.

* * *

When they got home Yami was working on marking the papers he had got from that day, Yugi was in the spare chair, trying to keep his eyes open.

Yami looked up at him 'Yugi, if you're getting tired, why don't you go to bed?'

Yugi nodded and stood up 'Goodnight Yami'.

'Goodnight Yugi'.

Yugi walked out of the living room and Yami heard him walking up the stairs. Yami carried on marking a few papers until he picked up another one and read the name.

'Yugi' He read, letting his curiosity get the better of him, he decided to read what Yugi wrote.

_"The happiest day of my life._

_There is a day in my life that I can call the happiest day of my life, which I thought would never come._

_It started when I lived with a man called Hiraku, he took me when I was very young so I depended on him very much, a little too much. And I believed everything he told me about the world and other people, so in the end I thought there was no life and no one I could trust. Until I met Yami._

_Yami saved me from him, and took me into his home, without me having to ask him. I'm sure I'm a burden to Yami, but he won't say it I think. But I'm grateful that he helped me, he has high hopes for me and I've never had anyone expect something from me, so I hope I can reach his expectations of me in return for him looking after me._

_The happiest day for me is when Yami looked after me, took care about me. No one has cared about me before like this so I'm very happy"._

Yami smiled and read it through a couple of more times, giving himself a happy feeling inside him, knowing he had helped Yugi again. And at least he knew what Yugi was thinking for the time being.

'This isn't bad really' Yami admitted as he checked through it again 'At least for someone who taught himself'.

Yami put Yugi's paper to one side and continued marking until he got it all done, but by this time it was well into the night, so he couldn't talk to Yugi more until the morning. Though he had a feeling Yugi would deny everything he wrote, he was happy Yugi felt that way.

****************************End of chapter 5******************************

Me: 'See, good plans Diao'.

Diao: 'You're just making everyone think that so you can throw something random in'.

Me: 'How do you know these things?'

Diao: 'You created me, I know everything about you!'

Me: 'Huh…I guess so'.

Diao: Sighs.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	6. Schooling

Me: 'This came from something I realised'.

Diao: 'Huh? What?'

Me: 'Read on dears and you'll know what I mean'.

Chapter 6-Schooling

After a couple of weeks Yugi was comfortable living with Yami. Though he hardly left the house-and only if Yami accompanied him-he was smiling a lot more, and was more happy. He hardly mentioned Hiraku so it must've meant something to Yami at the least.

Yami stretched his arms in his chair giving a yawn as he did.

'Tired Yami?' Tomo asked.

'Yeah' Yami replied wearily 'Someone tricked me into staying up late and watching a film with him'.

'Oh' She smirked as she ate some sushi 'Yugi's fitting nicely in then eh?'

'Yeah. He's more…hmm…human I guess'.

Tomo nodded 'You'd make one good father Yami. Just gotta find a wife'.

'Oh shut up' Tomo giggled as Yami carried on eating his lunch 'I just want to make him happy, that's all'.

'Oh?' She smirked slyly 'In what way?'

'Don't make me poke with these' Yami threatened showing his chopsticks, Tomo giggled and moved away from Yami 'Besides, that would be weird. Two guys dating'.

'Oh get with the times Yami. Anyway, have you thought about schools?'

'Hmm?' Yami looked up at her 'School? What for?'

'For Yugi. You were considering it right?'

'Yeah, of course. I just think…Yugi might not jump at the idea'.

'What is there not to jump at?'

'Boring lessons?'

Tomo rolled his eyes 'It'll give Yugi a chance to talk with people, make friends and learn something not by himself'.

'I know…I just don't think Yugi will think the same way like you do. He's so fragile…'

'Well, he doesn't have to go right away, but just be sure you can get him a place. The rush to get kids into the right school is very competitive'.

Yami nodded 'I'll see how he likes the idea. I just don't want to push him into something he doesn't want to do'.

'Trust me Yami. He may dread it, but I know he'll love it after a while'.

* * *

Yami came home after he was finished at the university, he then took the opportunity to talk with Yugi, and find out how he felt about it.

Yugi sat next to Yami on the sofa and stared at the table after Yami finished talking, Yami tried to look at Yugi's face.

'Yugi? How do you feel about it?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him 'Can't I just study at home?'

'Yugi, it doesn't work like that. You have to go to school'.

'But I saw these kids study at home. And they didn't get into trouble'.

'Well…they were probably home tutored, and you need a teacher to do that'.

'You can teach me. You're a teacher'.

'Yeah, but I need to be with you most of the day, and I'm needed at the university. What is it about school you don't like?'

Yugi looked away 'They'll be mean to me' Yugi whimpered.

'No they won't' Yami reassured 'And if anyone is mean to you, then you tell me and I'll sort it out'.

'You'll beat them up?'

Yami laughed nervously 'Although that sounds like a good idea, it's not the best. If you tell us we can sort it out in a civil way'.

Yugi pouted 'On the TV they-'

'Well, the TV doesn't know everything' Yami interrupted 'So, do you want to go to school?'

'You just said I had to' Yugi said.

'Well, yeah you do. But you don't have to go right now. I mean, with all that's happen I'm sure they'll understand if you don't want to go straight away, but…if you want to look around a school, you can say'.

'I can…look around?' Yugi questioned.

'Yeah. Get a feel of the place and know something about it. Like what they focus on and stuff. Does that sound alright?'

Yugi stared down and nodded, Yami put his hand on Yugi's shoulder.

'Don't worry. I'll come with you, so you don't have to feel alone'.

Yugi nodded 'What school did you go to?'

Yami smiled 'A slightly posh one'.

'They wouldn't take me'.

'Hmm, I don't know. They like kids who are smart, which you are. So they might take you'.

Yugi nodded, though he still had doubts about how smart he was.

* * *

The next Friday, Yami took the day off of University so he could take Yugi to look around the high schools. They soon came to the last school, Domino high.

Yugi looked up at the building 'It's large'.

Yami looked out of the car window 'Yeah I guess it is. Do you still want to go in?'

Yugi nodded so they both got out and headed to the reception, they waited for a little while until the headmaster came to them.

He greeted both of them and after having a lengthily discussion with each other, they looked around the school, going to some classrooms and some more long explaining as they walked around. Yugi tried to look in on the lessons as they walked around, seeing if the classes were all like the ones he had seen on the TV.

After an hour or so of covering the school, their tour was over. Yami and Yugi walked back to the car and drove off down the road.

'So what did you think of that one?' Yami asked, but Yugi just nodded 'That's your answer for all of them'.

'I don't know' Yugi said 'They…all look the same'.

'Hmm, I guess they do. Well, you think as long as you need. After all, this is an important choice for you to make'.

Yugi nodded and stared out of the window as they carried on home.

* * *

Yami was sat in the living room, it was getting late again but he still marked the papers he had, there was only a few more left, through it started to feel like it would take a long time to finish it all.

'Yami'.

Yami looked up as Yugi stood at the door in his pyjamas.

'What's wrong Yugi?' Yami asked.

'It's just…umm…I-I want to go to…Domino high…'

'You sure about it?' Yugi nodded his head 'Okay. Well, it's rather late to do the paper work, how about we do it in the morning alright?'

Yugi nodded 'Do…you think it's good?'

'I think if you like it, it's good enough for me. And if you don't like it, we can change schools for you, okay?'

Yugi nodded 'Thank you Yami'.

'No problem. Goodnight Yugi'.

'Night Yami'.

Yugi left Yami to finish his work, Yami listened until he heard Yugi go back to his room to carry on working. He was glad Yugi could chose a school he wanted to go to, and he knew Yugi would be happy there too.

* * *

Some weeks later, it was Yugi's first day at school. They accepted him into Domino high which made both Yami and Yugi happy, but as the days grew closer the nervousness kicked into Yugi, but he made the decision of going even if it wasn't nice.

Yami finished serving the breakfast for both him and Yugi, he knew Yugi was nervous so wanted to help out as much as he could.

'Yami' Yami turned as Yugi hid himself behind the door 'It doesn't look good'.

'Well I'll be the judge of that' Yami said 'Come on, lets have a look at you'.

Yugi blushed heavily but stood away from the door so Yami could see his school uniform. He wore a dark blue jacket with a white shirt underneath, he had matching pants to go with it.

'You look really nice' Yami admired 'It really suits you'.

Yugi blushed and hung his head 'Thanks'.

After having their breakfasts and making sure they had everything packed and ready, they sat in the car and Yami pulled out of the drive and drove down the road to Yugi's new school.

They stopped outside of Domino high, Yami turned to Yugi as he hugged his school bag. Yami smiled and ruffled his hair slightly.

'You'll be fine' Yami reassured 'Do you want to be picked up or will you walk home on your own?'

'I'll walk'.

'Okay. Good luck Yugi'.

Yugi nodded, took a deep breath and got out the car, Yami watched Yugi as he nervously walked through the school grounds. Yami looked back at the clock in his car.

'Oh crap, now I'm going to be late' He muttered as he started the car up and drove away.

* * *

After Yugi was given a timetable and shown to his tutor room, he was introduced to his class. Seeing everyone gazing at him only, it made him even more nervous then ever.

He shakily sat himself down at his seat and stared out of the window as the lessons began, he wanted Yami to come back and take him back home, but he didn't want to seem like failed already so he was going to endure it.

* * *

Soon when it was the lunch break, Yami took out his lunch as Tomo came and joined him for lunch. She sat back in her chair and looked out the window.

'Is that your car Yami?' She asked.

'Yes' Yami replied.

She eyed him suspiciously 'You never drive to work'.

'It's Yugi's first day so I thought I'd drop him in'.

'Oh yeah' She sat back and leaned across the desk 'How was the little man?'

'He was alright, though, he was nervous'.

'Well that's expected. I'm sure he'll fit in and make new friends easily'.

'Yeah. I know. Can't help but worry about him'.

'Yeah' Tomo leaned closer 'Say, when do I get to meet him?'

Yami shook his head 'When I know Yugi can handle your craziness, then you can meet him'.

'Oh, you're so mean Yami' Tomo whined.

Yami chuckled and continued to eat his lunch with Tomo.

* * *

Yugi wondered around the school grounds when the lunch break came. He had no where else to go so thought it best to not get in anyone else's way.

He sat himself on the edge of the pond and skimmed the water with his hand. He felt rather lonely without Yami there to comfort him, they had done many things together and now without him Yugi felt a little lost.

Yugi stared at the water as the ripples started to disappear to see someone standing behind him. He turned to the boy who stood behind him.

'Sorry, sorry' He apologised 'You seemed deep in thought and I didn't want to disturb you'.

'I-It's okay' Yugi stuttered.

He sat down next to Yugi 'You don't remember me?' Yugi shook his head 'I was the guy who hit you with the football at the park, remember? I thought I had killed you or something'.

'Oh…yeah'.

'I'm Joey Wheeler, sorry about the football by the way. And I know you're Yugi Mutou right?'

Yugi nodded his head 'You're kind of a shy one aren't you?'

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'W-Was there s-something you wanted?'

'Hmm?' Joey shrugged his shoulders 'I guess I just wanted to see if I had killed you or something'.

'Oh'.

Joey stood up and turned to Yugi 'Man I'm hungry, how about you?' Yugi nodded his head 'I have to say the food at the cafeteria is really good, especially the hot food, but you have to eat it quick or it goes cold. How about it?'

Yugi stared at Joey 'About what?'

'Food. I'll buy you lunch, I have enough money. Sound good?'

Yugi nodded and stood up and followed Joey back into the school.

'Took me ages to steal the money from my old man' Joey muttered.

'S-Steal?' Yugi repeated 'T-That's bad'.

'Yeah, but it was my money in the first place, just took me a while to get it back' Joey sniggered.

* * *

Yami came back home after he finished with work, he opened the door and looked for Yugi, he was sat on the sofa and watched the TV.

'How was school Yugi?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up at him and nodded his head 'It was good'.

'Oh? Is that all I'm going to get or do I have to beg?'

Yugi smiled 'Well I did meet someone, he was nice'.

'And?'

'He's Joey, he's kinda…eccentric. But he's nice. He even said he'd see me tomorrow'.

Yami smiled and walked over to Yugi and ruffled his hair, making Yugi giggle.

'I knew you'd fit in' Yami said 'I bet you can't wait to go back right?'

Yugi nodded 'Do you…think he'd be my friend?'

'I'm sure he will' Yami reassured.

'Best friend?'

'Yeah that too'.

'Bosom friend?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'Bosom friend?' Yugi nodded 'Well…if you really want to think so, I guess it can't be that bad'.

Yugi smiled and leant on Yami, Yami put his arm around Yugi and cuddled him closer.

'I've never had a friend before' Yugi said quietly.

'You do now, does it feel good?'

Yugi nodded and filled Yami in about the rest of the day he had at his new school, Yami smiled and listened to all he said, happy that Yugi was happy as well. All he had to do now was make sure Yugi would be safe and then everything would be perfect.

**************************End of chapter 6********************************

Me: 'Who would've thought it was Joey?'

Diao: 'It was pretty obvious'.

Me: 'Meh, at least Yugi has a good friend. Unless…Joey turns on him'.

Diao: Whacks me 'Don't get any crap ideas'.

Me: 'Ow. Okay, sorry, sorry'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	7. Court

Me: 'Ah…for something important again'.

Diao: 'Is anything important in this story?'

Me: 'Of course…not'.

Chapter 7-Court

It had been a few weeks, and just like Tomo predicted, Yugi loved school. Him and Joey grew closer each day, and it was hard to separate them both. Yami had still yet to meet him, but he enjoyed listening to Yugi talk about him as soon as he got home.

It was the morning and the mail dropped through the letterbox. Yugi, as he was coming down the stairs, decided to pick them up for Yami. He walked into the kitchen and put them on the counter for Yami.

'Oh, thank you Yugi' Yami appreciated. He picked them up and skimmed through them only to find an odd letter, one that looked different from the others.

He opened it and took the letter out, reading it quickly. When he finished reading it he turned to Yugi who sat eating his breakfast.

* * *

'Huh? Court?' Joey repeated 'Why do you have to go to court?'

'It's…difficult to explain' Yugi said nervously.

'Oh. I see. Well…I'm guessing you won't be in school right?' Yugi nodded 'That sucks. I'll be all alone. Well, you call me after it's done right? Wait…do you even have a mobile?'

Yugi shook his head 'No'.

Joey stared at him 'What kind of guy doesn't have a mobile?'

'I-I'm sorry…'

'It's alright. Here' Joey held Yugi's arm and wrote some numbers on it 'You call me when it's done, I'll miss you'.

Yugi blushed slightly and looked at the numbers on his arm 'O-Okay'.

Joey chuckled and put his arm around Yugi 'I'm sure everything will be okay. Damn, I bet you'll be wearing a suit too right?' Yugi nodded 'I wanted to see you in a suit. I bet you'd look cute in it'.

Yugi giggled and leaned on Joey as they carried on with their lunch.

* * *

Yami was sorting out his tie as he waited for Yugi to change, he could guess Yugi was nervous about the court case, admittedly he was too.

He heard the bedroom door open, he looked up as Yugi walked down the stairs in his suit. Yami walked up to him and put his hands on his shoulders.

'You look really smart Yugi' Yami complimented 'It suits you as well. You have a knack on looking cute'.

Yugi sighed 'Yami…' He grabbed Yami's tie and played with it 'It's crooked'.

'What? You're making it up'.

Yugi shook his head and flattened his tie 'There. Better'.

Yami looked down at his tie 'You also have a knack with ties'.

Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand as he picked up the car keys and they headed to the court.

* * *

Yami and Yugi sat in the waiting room as they waited to be called.

'Yami' Yugi said quietly 'Do…I have to say everything?'

Yami sighed and turned to him 'Yes. Everything they ask you to at least'.

Yugi hung his head 'But…they'll laugh at me'.

'They won't, the jury aren't heartless. And if they do laugh, then they'll have to deal with me'.

Yugi smiled weakly but hung his head again, they sat in silence as they watched other people walk past them, ignoring them.

'Yugi?'

Yugi looked up to see a man standing in front of them, he too wore a suit and had a suitcase in his hand.

'Y-Yes' Yugi stuttered.

He smiled and held his hand out, Yugi shook it for him 'No need to worry. I'm representing you, I'm your lawyer'.

'Oh. Okay'.

'Now Yugi' He bent down so he was more level to Yugi 'I've read over the details and I know that it's rather…distressing. But I have to ask you questions about it for the juries understanding, understand?' Yugi nodded 'Good. But if you feel you can't cope with it, or you don't want to answer a question because you're upset. You just say and I'll drop it'.

'O-Okay'.

He stood up and turned to Yami 'I have to go speak with some people, but I'll come and find you both when they're ready'.

'We'll wait here then' Yami assured.

He walked off and when he had left Yugi sighed.

'I hate it when they do that' Yugi mumbled.

Yami turned to him 'What do you mean? I thought he was nice'.

'I…just don't like it when they have to sit on the floor' Yugi explained 'It makes you feel small'.

'Yeah. I guess it does' Yami slipped his arm around Yugi and hugged him tightly 'I'm sure it'll be fine. So don't be worried'.

'I'm not Yami' Yugi reassured 'I have you here, I don't have to feel scared if you're there'.

Yami smiled and continued hugging Yugi until they were called, they held hands as they walked in.

* * *

After a few hours the court case was over, and Hiraku was given a jail sentence.

Yami and Yugi returned home and slipped their shoes off, Yami stretched his arms in the air.

'Well today was eventful' Yami turned to Yugi 'How do you feel?'

Yugi nodded 'Please…can I call Joey?'

'Joey?' Yami repeated.

'He said I should call him when I got back, I'm sure he's worried about me'.

'Of course. You can call him'.

Yugi picked up the phone and dialled Joey's number, Yami left Yugi in the hall to give him some privacy with his phone call.

Yami decided to get changed and take a shower while Yugi was talking with Joey, he spent at least near enough an hour and a half, he came down drying his wet hair. Yugi had finished his phone call, so Yami went looking for him.

'What did Joey-?'

Yami stopped and smiled at Yugi, he laid on the couch fast asleep, with his arm dangling off the side and unaware of Yami.

Yami moved the towel to his shoulders and got a blanket for Yugi, he carefully draped the blanket over Yugi and made sure it covered all of his body. Yugi didn't wake up, so Yami left him in peace to rest up after all that happened.

* * *

A few days later, Yugi came down the next morning, breakfast was already prepared, but seeing as it wasn't a school day for Yugi, he didn't have to rush it. Yami looked up as Yugi walked in.

'Morning Yugi'.

'Morning'.

Yugi pulled out his seat and sat down, eating his breakfast. Yami smiled and picked up his plate, taking it over to the sink.

'I have a surprise for you Yugi' Yami said.

Yugi looked up surprised 'What is it?'

'Wait here'.

Yami walked out of the kitchen but instantly came back and put a mobile on the table. Yugi looked at it, then up to the smiling Yami.

'It's yours' Yami reassured 'I figured seeing as it's a must-have item for teenagers, I thought you should have one'.

Yugi picked up the mobile and observed it finely, he then stood up and hugged Yami tightly around the middle.

'Thank you Yami'.

Yami blushed slightly but hugged Yugi back 'It's alright. It's just to show you're brave that's all'.

Yugi giggled and they both let go of each other, Yugi flipped it open but stared at it as he wasn't sure what to do.

'Why don't you try calling someone?' Yami suggested 'I've already stored the house number in there'.

Yugi nodded and looked at it 'I'll try Joey'.

Yugi sat down again and dialled Joey's number, he waited for it to answer as Yami went to cleaning his dish.

'Joey? It's me Yugi' Yugi said 'I know, Yami bought me a mobile and I had to make sure it worked'.

Yami chuckled as he carried on cleaning.

'Yeah, I can bring it in on Monday' Yugi carried on 'Uhh…I don't know…okay I'll try it later…Joey, I can't' Yami looked at Yugi suspiciously as he smiled nervously 'M-Maybe later…okay. Bye Joey'.

Yugi ended the call and sighed 'What was that about?' Yami asked.

'Oh…umm…Joey wanted to know if my phone could get internet access'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'And that's bad?' Yugi nodded his head 'I don't know what you boys get up to anymore'.

Yugi blushed slightly and carried on eating his breakfast.

*************************End of chapter 7*********************************

Me: 'So the important thing was…he got a phone! And also went to court, we won't be seeing him for a while'.

Diao: 'You know, people are going to think the opposite when you say that'.

Me: 'No strings attached, not to worry. Hmm, I wonder what Joey said to Yugi over the phone, hehehe'.

Diao: 'She's been at the chocolate'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	8. Friend meeting

Me: 'How many chapters can I fill before the big one?'

Diao: 'Are you actually asking?'

Me: 'No…talking to myself. No worries'.

Chapter 8-Friend meeting

Yami packed his belongings away as it was the end of another day, he said his goodbyes to the remaining students and shut the classroom door behind himself.

'Yami!'

Yami jumped and turned as Tomo stood behind him, she looked surprised as Yami caught his breath back.

'You okay Yami?' Tomo asked 'You look like you've seen a ghost'.

'No…but something close to it' Yami puffed 'What did you want anyway?'

'How's Yugi?' She asked as they started to walk.

'Fine'.

They walked in silence for a while until Tomo hugged Yami's arm.

'Oh please introduce us!' She begged 'He sounds like an adorable boy'.

Yami chuckled 'I don't know…'

'You said after he's settled in, it's been like what? A near month or so. Please Yami!'

'Okay! Okay…He should be home by now, just try not to freak him out'.

'Yay! Thanks Yami'.

Yami rolled his eyes 'It's hard to believe you're actually a teacher'.

* * *

Yami got a ride from Tomo as she parked her car in front of Yami's house.

'Oh, I can't wait to meet him' Tomo said excited.

'Just…try not to freak him out' Yami added 'I don't know how he'd deal with you. Although, from the sounds of it you and Joey are one of a kind'.

'Who's Joey?' Tomo asked as they both stepped out of the car.

'His friend at school' Yami answered.

They walked to the front door and Tomo waited as Yami unlocked the door and let her go in first, they took off their shoes.

'Yugi, I'm back' Yami called out.

'I'm in here' Yugi called back.

Yami and Tomo walked over to the living room and looked in, Yugi laid across the floor doing some homework he had. He looked up and immediately set on Tomo standing next to Yami.

'Umm…Yugi, this is Tomo. She works at the university with me' Yami introduced.

'Hi' Yugi said shyly.

'Aww, isn't he cute' Tomo rushed over, she fell onto her knees before wrapping her arms around Yugi 'I'm going to adopt you now'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour as he looked up at Yami for reassurance, but Yami sighed and put his head in his hands, embarrassed by Tomo.

* * *

After Yami managed to coax Tomo off Yugi, he went to make drinks for all of them while Tomo and Yugi talked with each other and got to know each other some more. Yami was a little worried at first, but when he walked back into the living room Yugi and Tomo were talking about casual things normally.

'Oh Yami' Tomo moved up on the sofa 'Come sit with us, watching us from the door is so untidy'.

Yami chuckled as he sat next to her 'I was just checking you wasn't saying something weird to Yugi'.

'I wouldn't!' Tomo protested.

'S-She wasn't' Yugi reassured.

'I know. But she can still say some weird things at time'.

'I only try and be happy'.

Yami chuckled and put his hand on Tomo's shoulder 'I was only kidding'.

'Oh Yami…I hate it when you tease me like that'.

Yugi watched them as they talked to each other, a little interested 'Umm…' They turned to Yugi as he smiled slightly 'Are…you two…dating?'

They both blushed to a pink colour, Yami looked away and hid his face from Yugi.

'No' Tomo answered 'We're like…brother and sister'.

'Oh…you act like you're dating or something…'

Yami stood up and hid his face from them both 'I-I have things to do'.

Yami quickly fled from their gaze, Yugi sat confused as to why Yami left to abruptly.

'Don't worry' Tomo reassured 'In man talk that means he doesn't want to get embarrassed anymore'.

'Oh'.

And with that they both carried on with their conversation.

* * *

Soon Tomo had to go back to her own house as she had work to mark, though she insisted she would be back to see Yugi again. She slipped on her shoes and turned to Yugi and Yami who waited patiently.

'Well it was nice to meet you Yugi' Tomo said.

'Yeah. Me too'.

Tomo gestured Yugi to come closer, so he shuffled closer as much as he could, Tomo leaned closer and gave Yugi a small kiss on the cheek. Yugi blushed to a pink colour when Tomo moved away and gave Yami a kiss on the cheek.

'See you again boys' She gave one last wave before shutting the door behind her.

Yami looked down at Yugi as he gave a dreamy smile and stroked his cheek, Yami smirked and put his arm around Yugi's shoulder.

'She's far too old for you Yugi' Yami joked.

'I-I didn't…I wasn't thinking that' Yugi defended.

'That's alright. I was only joking'.

'Oh…I see…'

Yami chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair, Yugi giggled slightly and turned to Yami.

'Umm…Yami. Because you let me know Tomo, can…I bring Joey over one day?'

'Joey?' Yugi nodded 'Yeah sure, I suppose it's fair. Hmm…I wonder what he's like in person'.

Yugi smiled 'He's very nice. He's just like Tomo'.

'Oh great'.

'I-I'm sorry'.

'It's okay. If I can survive with Tomo I'm sure it's nothing different with Joey'.

Yugi smiled again 'Thank you Yami'.

* * *

The next day Yugi asked Joey if he would like to go over his house, of course it wasn't surprising that his answer was that he wanted to go.

Yugi lead Joey down the path he took to get back to his house. Joey slipped his arm around Yugi.

'So…will this Yami be at home?' Joey asked.

'No. Yami stays at the uni until five' Yugi explained 'Why?'

'Nah nothing, just wanted to know if he would be there when we got back'.

Yugi smiled and leaned into Joey slightly 'I'm sure Yami will like you just as much as me'.

'Yeah. I hope so too'.

They came to Yugi's house, Yugi went to the front door and unlocked it while Joey admired the house.

'Nice place' Joey caught up with Yugi as he opened the door and slipped his shoes off 'Very posh'.

Yugi turned to him questionably 'Is it posh? I always thought it was…normal'.

'Well, it looks posh to me. Or perhaps it's just it's so tidy and my room is always a mess, trust me, I lose so much in my room and I doubt it'll see daylight again'.

Yugi giggled and quickly headed to his room to drop his bag off and came back down to find Joey in the living room. He sat in on of the couches and relaxed.

'Yug, can I move in with you?' Joey asked 'I don't want to go back home now'.

'But…I don't think Yami would like it if I let you move in' Yugi explained.

'Hmm…maybe I can sweet talk him into letting me move in'.

Yugi giggled nervously and sat next to Joey as they spent their remaining time together until Yami came home.

Yami opened the door and slipped his shoes off when he heard laughing and voices from the living room. He looked suspiciously around as he put his bag down and took off his tie, he poked his head round the door and looked in. Yugi sat on the couch with Joey next to him and they were both laughing at something Joey had said.

'And then, and then, it was so funny-'

'Oh, Yami'.

Joey turned and smiled at Yami 'Hey, sorry, didn't know you was there'.

'It's alright' Yami assured as he stepped from the door 'You must be Joey right?'

'Yep. And you must be Yami, right?'

Yami smirked and crossed his arms 'That's right. Well I've heard a lot about you'.

'Really?' Yami nodded his head so Joey turned back to Yugi 'You might've warned me I was a celebrity here'.

Yugi giggled as Joey ruffled his hair, Yami sat down in the remaining chair, watching Yugi sort his hair back out again.

'Say Yami' Joey turned to him 'Can I live here with you guys?'

'Live?' Joey nodded 'Err…I think your parents might have something to say about that'.

'Doubt it. I'm sure my father would be glad to get rid of me to be honest'.

'Would he really?' Yugi asked.

'Yep' Joey turned to him but quickly put his head in his hands 'Oh Yugi, you don't know what it's like for me. I sometimes stay awake at night and wish I could be with you, I know you would protect me'.

'Joey…'

Yami just sat there watching Yugi fall for Joey's trick, he wasn't sure if he should feel amused by it, or worried.

"It's like Tomo…but on a different level" Yami thought.

'So, I take it you two are going to be hard to separate then' Yami commented.

Joey and Yugi looked up at him 'Why? Are you going to try?'

'Huh? No, I was just saying you're close now right?'

Yugi nodded while Joey raised an eyebrow, Yami stared confused at him when he broke a smile.

'I see. You want to know what I think of Yugi' Joey said.

'No, I never said that' Yami corrected.

'Well if you must know' Joey put his arm around Yugi and rested his head on Yugi's 'I love the little guy'.

'I see…' Yami said distantly.

'Joey' Yugi giggled and hugged Joey back.

"Does Yugi even realise what he just said?" Yami thought.

Yami stood up, making them both look up at him 'Sorry, but I have stuff to do, so I'll leave you two alone'.

'Yami' Yami stopped and turned to Joey before he walked out 'I didn't mean to upset you'.

Yami smiled at him 'Don't worry, I'm not upset'.

Yami left them on their own and decided to do his marking in the kitchen while Yugi and Joey spent their time in the living room. Yami couldn't help looking up during his marking to listen to their conversation. He wasn't upset, but something inside him made him look up, or perhaps he was just overprotective.

* * *

A few hours later, Joey said that he should get home-after a lot of whining about staying with Yugi-and wrapped everything up.

He stepped into his shoes and turned to Yugi.

'Well, I had fun' Joey said 'I can come back tomorrow right?'

'Uhh…sure' Yugi replied.

'And the day after?'

'Yep'.

'And after that?'

'Well…maybe Yami would like it if he had time to mark his work' Yugi added 'So…maybe not everyday'.

'Ah that's alright, we can always go out around the town sometimes. Like some bad boys'.

Yugi giggled 'See you tomorrow Joey'.

'Yep' Joey noticed Yami standing by the kitchen door trying to watch discreetly, Joey smirked and hugged Yugi tightly 'See you tomorrow Yugi'.

Yugi blushed slightly but nodded, Joey let go of Yugi and said his last goodbyes before he left. Yugi turned around and noticed Yami standing at the door.

'Is there something wrong?' Yugi asked.

'No. Not at all' Yami assured as he stepped out 'So…Joey is coming back tomorrow?'

'I-Is that alright?'

'Sure it is' Yami sighed 'I just have a strange feeling about him'.

Yugi tipped his head 'What do you mean?'

Yami turned to Yugi and smiled 'Nothing. Don't worry. Do you have some homework to do?'

'Yeah'.

Yugi headed up to his room to complete his homework, when Yami heard him shut the bedroom door he sighed loudly. He didn't really want to explain to Yugi that he was jealous of him.

"No it's not jealousy" Yami thought as he went back to his work "Though I still have no idea how I would explain it to him".

***************************End of chapter 8*******************************

Me: 'Uh oh! People are going to think Joey might turn out a bad guy!'

Diao: 'Why do you sound so happy about it?'

Me: 'I've never had Joey as a bad guy before!'

Diao: '…Probably because he wouldn't do it in a million years'.

Me: 'Yeah that too'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	9. Special week

Me: 'Diao, how old was you when you got "the talk"?'

Diao: 'I never got it. I was supposed to know it from birth'.

Me: 'Ha ha. You had to learn the hard way!'

Diao: Rolls eyes.

Chapter 9-Special week

It was maths for the last lesson on Friday, Joey and Yugi sat next to each other working in their books, Joey was having trouble.

'Damn I hate maths' Joey muttered, he looked over at Yugi 'Yug, what question you on?'

Yugi showed Joey his book which was full of the equations for the questions, Joey tried to read them but failed to understand them.

'Whoa' Joey took Yugi's book and read through it 'This is crazy'.

'Joey! We aren't allowed to copy' Yugi said.

'I'm not' Joey reassured 'Damn you Yugi, you have a knack for this'.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'It's basic stuff'.

Joey gawped at Yugi 'Basic stuff? How old were you when you learnt this?'

'Five'.

Joey gawped again 'Five? Shit Yug'.

'Didn't…you learn about it?'

'I was barely understanding two plus two' Joey quickly scribbled in Yugi's book and handed it back 'Do that without a calculator'.

Yugi looked at the question-ten times twenty-five plus one hundred and fifty-Yugi looked up at Joey but got working and in a few moments he pushed his book back.

'Easy'.

Joey looked at the answer-four hundred-and did the question himself, only to write another equation.

'Do that one'.

Yugi looked at the next question-twelve times thirty, divided by five, plus forty-six. Yugi rolled his eyes and scribbled down in his book before returning it with his answer. One hundred and eighteen.

'That's wrong' Joey said.

Yugi giggled 'No it's not. You have to do the division first, then the multiplication then the addition. It's the way it goes'.

Joey looked at Yugi then down at the equation, then back to Yugi.

'I hate you so much'.

Yugi giggled and took back his book 'I can help you if you like'.

'Yeah alright. And then you can do my homework'.

'No, that's something you have to do'.

Joey groaned but let Yugi help him nevertheless.

* * *

Soon the bell rang and everyone was getting up and packing away their belongings.

'I'm going to have to do something about you Yug' Joey said as he picked up his bag 'You're too smart for your own good'.

'Oh…'

Joey chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Only kidding. But your so smart, what do you do to be so smart?'

'Err…Study?'

Joey looked at Yugi 'Nah, I'll just be dumb'.

Yugi giggled and they walked out of the school and out into the school grounds.

'But I suppose I don't have to worry about being smart next week' Joey said as he stretched his arms in the air.

'What do you mean?' Yugi asked.

'Didn't you hear?' Yugi shook his head 'It's one of those special weeks next week. You know, talk about what you can do when you leave school, don't take drugs. That sort of thing'.

'Oh. All week?'

'Yep. In other words, a whole week of people messing around. Should be fun'.

Yugi nodded and said his goodbyes to Joey as they went their separate ways.

* * *

When Yami came home that evening, he found Yugi doing his homework and Yugi explained to Yami what Joey had told him about the "Special week".

Yami sat back as he took his tie off 'Sounds like it'll be fun'.

'That's what Joey said' Yugi turned back to his book 'He says everyone will mess around'.

'Yeah. That sounds just like a school'.

'Why?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'Why it sounds like a school?'

'Why do they have it? I mean, don't people know already?'

'Well…they're just trying to help' Yami explained 'I mean, there are a few students who don't know what they want to do and stuff. I mean, what do you want to do when you leave school?'

'I don't have a choice'.

'Don't be so negative, you have every right to do what you want to do. So come on tell me'.

Yugi just shrugged his shoulders and carried on writing. Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

'And also because your class is at the right age to make stupid mistakes' Yami carried on 'I mean, when I was in school a lot of the other guys in my class were already taking drugs and getting drunk a lot. So I guess it's just to say don't take them'.

'But…I thought that doctors gave out drugs' Yugi looked up at him 'Isn't that right?'

'Well…yeah. Sometimes. But that's for severe cases and it's monitored so it's not bad then'.

'Oh. Then why do people take drugs then? And why do they sell them?'

'Because the people who take them have problems and are very bad. Okay?'

Yugi shrugged and carried on with his homework, Yami stood up and went to get his bag to mark some papers.

'Besides, you'll have Joey so I'm sure it'll be fine' Yami reassured.

* * *

When Monday came around, Yugi sat with Joey as usual as he tried to understand the point of what the week was, and what it would bring. The first few lessons was mainly about drug and alcohol consumption, which wasn't bas as it sounded, but after lunch they touched a subject Yugi didn't really want to do.

'Sexual intercourse' Everyone repeated, making the boys cheer.

'Oi! I know what you boys are like' The teacher warned 'I don't want you all to make any rude comments this time'.

'But that's what it's all about isn't it?' One boy asked 'Touching up the girls?'

'Get your hand off me!' One girl growled and hit in the arm, making everyone-except Yugi-laugh.

'Now that's enough! We can either do this like reasonable people or we can sit in silence, your choice!'

'Well…it's a tough choice Sensei'.

They started laughing again, Joey turned to Yugi and noticed him staring down at the table.

'You alright Yug?' Joey asked.

'Fine' Yugi replied sharply.

After a while, they calmed down and let the teacher carry on with the lesson, but after a while they started again only annoying Yugi more.

'Sensei, what about prostitutes?' One boy asked.

'Don't start that again' The teacher warned 'You tried it last year and it won't work'.

'Yeah but, they do it for money and they don't wear protection-say, how come they never get pregnant?'

'They use the pill idiot' Joey said.

'Oh and you would know, wouldn't you Wheeler?' One boy joked 'I bet you spend time with prostitutes all the time'.

'Hell yeah' Joey retorted.

'Nah, I bet Wheeler is a prostitute' Another joked.

Everyone laughed excluding Yugi.

'Oh shut up!' Joey growled.

'Alright everyone' The teacher tried to hush 'Lets not get distracted'.

'I bet he and his buddy are in the business'.

'Shut up! Just shut up!'

Everyone turned to Yugi, breaking him out of his angry state. He had stood up from his desk and everyone-including the teacher-stared at him surprised. Yugi looked around at everyone once before sitting himself down, he put his arms on the table and hid his face in them to hide from the embarrassment.

* * *

Yami was teaching his class when he was interrupted by a ring. Everyone went silent as they looked among each other for their phone, but then Yami realised it was his own phone and dug around for it in his bag.

'Phone sir' One of the students remarked.

'Alright, alright' Yami took out his phone and turned to his class 'I'm going to take this. I'll be back in a minute'.

Yami left his classroom and stood in the corridor, he answered his mobile.

'Hello?'

'Yami' Yugi's voice said in a whimper.

'Yugi? Is something wrong?'

'M-My teacher wants to talk with you' Yugi explained 'You need to come over'.

'What? Has something happened?'

'Sort of…'

Yami sighed 'Well, I'm still teaching. I can get there about five okay?'

'Okay'.

'Alright, I'll see you when I get there then'.

'Bye Yami'.

They ended their call, Yami played with his phone as he tried to think of why he would need to be called in. Yugi wasn't disruptive, so it couldn't be about bad behaviour. He sighed and headed back to his class, he couldn't worry about it otherwise it would eat him up from the inside.

* * *

After being directed to Yugi's classroom, Yami looked in to see Yugi and the teacher waiting. She looked up when Yami walked in.

'So, what's this about?' Yami asked.

'Can we talk outside?' She asked.

'Yeah sure'.

Yami followed her back out to the corridor where they were sure Yugi couldn't hear them.

'What's this about?' Yami asked 'Has Yugi done something wrong?'

'No. Not in that sense' She reassured.

'But…?'

'But, it's enough to cause me concern'.

'What happened?'

'Well he stood up and shouted at everyone to shut up when the boys were joking about the sexual intercourse part'.

'Oh'.

'Yes. I'm sure it upset him quite a bit, but I'm not sure if I should take him out of the lessons or leave him be'.

'Well…' Yami sighed and looked back at Yugi who was sitting patiently 'I'll talk with him, see what he wants to do'.

'Okay' She sighed and crossed her arms 'He's such a sweet kid. It's hard to think so much has happened to him'.

'I know' Yami turned to her 'Well, thanks all the same'.

Yami walked back into the classroom so Yugi looked up 'Come on, we have a home to get to'.

Yugi stood up and walked next to Yami back down the corridors.

'Am I in trouble?' Yugi asked.

'No, not at all' Yami reassured as he took Yugi's hand.

* * *

Yugi stayed quiet for most of the time they got home. He had shut himself away in his room, claiming he had homework to do, though Yami knew that Yugi didn't have any homework. Yami decided to leave Yugi alone until he made the dinner where he called Yugi down.

They sat at the table in silence, Yami watched Yugi as he poked at his food. Yami sighed and turned to Yugi.

'Yugi…I know you must feel pretty angry right now' Yami said.

Yugi shook his head 'No I don't'.

'Do you want to talk about it?' Yugi shook his head again 'I know it must hurt thinking back to it-'

'Why can't they just understand?' Yugi interrupted 'Why do that have to be such…idiots?'

Yami chuckled 'Because their teenagers'.

Yugi sighed and rested his head on his hand, Yami stroked Yugi's hair and smiled reassuringly.

'And because they don't know what you've been through' Yami continued 'I'm sure they didn't mean to upset you at all'.

Yugi nodded 'They're still stupid though'.

'Well I suppose they are. But there's not much we can do to stop them'.

Yugi nodded and turned to Yami 'Are they going to be the ones who's going to make stupid mistakes?'

'Well…I suppose so. They might be'.

Yugi smiled 'That's okay then'.

Yami raised an eyebrow 'Why?'

'Because then I know that I'm better then them anyway. Joey says I'm really smart'.

Yami chuckled 'If you really want to think like that Yugi. But I think you're better then everyone else'.

Yugi blushed slightly and carried on eating with Yami by his side.

******************************End of chapter 9****************************

Me: 'Seriously though, how come no one ever takes it seriously?'

Diao: 'It's the only time guys can act like perverts without being questioned by it'.

Me: 'Oh so it's only the boys now? Sexist are we?'

Diao: 'What? Do you want me to say it's the girls are in on it too?'

Me: 'Well no…'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	10. Lets find love!

Me: 'Special ten!'

Diao: 'Oh dear'.

Me: 'I'm totally going to steal from Yugioh now!'

Chapter 10-Lets find love!

For the most of the week it was more or less the same, talking about things that are harmful and what people can do when the leave school. It would be boring if Yugi was to be on his own, he was thankful that Joey was there to be his friend through it.

Yugi jumped down the last two steps and walked to the door, he slipped his shoes on and took some spare keys to put in his pocket.

'Going out again?' Yami asked.

'Yeah. Joey said that there's a new game at the arcade' Yugi explained 'He says it's a fighting game'.

'I see. Well, have fun then Yugi'.

Yugi nodded 'I'll be back later, bye Yami'.

Yugi shut the door behind him, Yami leaned on the door and smiled to himself.

'Yugi is getting along so well' Yami said to himself 'I'm going to feel so lonely if he keeps going out'.

* * *

Yugi met up with Joey at the arcade, Joey showed him the new game and they played it. It wasn't long before Yugi thrashed Joey to his defeat.

'I win!' Yugi cheered.

'Oh man!' Joey laid his head on the game 'How the hell can you keep winning?'

Yugi giggled 'It's just very easy I guess'.

'No it's not!' Joey sighed and stood up 'I'm parched, I'm going to buy a drink, do you want one Yug?'

'Yes please'.

'Soda?' Yugi nodded 'Okay, be back in a minute'.

Joey walked off to find some drinks, Yugi sat and waited for Joey to return. Joey came back some minutes later with two cans in his hand, he threw one to Yugi who managed to catch it.

'Come on, we're not allowed to drink in here' Joey said 'I got told off'.

'Oh'.

Yugi got up and followed Joey outside, Joey opened his can and started drinking, he turned to Yugi who was having trouble opening his. He quickly swallowed and chuckled as Yugi pouted.

'Here, hold mine' Yugi took Joey's can and Joey took Yugi's, he opened it and handed it back.

'I'm not weak' Yugi said as he gave Joey back his drink.

'I know that but…it was still funny' Joey gave another chuckle before drinking again.

Yugi scowled but decided to drink his soda and get rid of the can so Joey wouldn't remember it.

Joey quickly swallowed and nudged Yugi in the side 'Check it out Yug'.

Yugi looked on the other side of the road, it was two young girls who were hanging out together. Yugi raised an eyebrow and turned to Joey.

'What about them?' Yugi asked.

Joey turned 'Well…they're fit, don't you think so?'

Yugi looked back at them and shrugged his shoulders 'They look nice'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Only you would say that Yugi'.

Yugi looked up at him 'D-Did I say something wrong?'

Joey sighed 'No. It's all a matter of opinion, but I've never heard you talking about any girls and stuff'.

'I've just…well…'

'You're not frigid are you?'

Yugi crimsoned heavily and shook his head 'N-No, not at all'.

'Okay, only saying'.

Yugi looked away 'I just…don't think of it like that…I guess…'

Joey chuckled and ruffled his hair 'You're such an easily flustered guy. I guess that's what I love about you most'.

Yugi giggled but blushed heavily again 'Umm…J-Joey, t-there was something I wanted to know…'

'Oh?'

Yugi looked away to hide his blush 'Umm…Y-You always you love and stuff…d-do you…really love me?'

Joey sighed and rubbed his head 'Well…not in the way you mean it. How can I explain it without it being weird?'

Yugi waited patiently as Joey thought to himself for several moments.

'Well…I like you-and I guess in a really like as well-but I don't like you enough. I think you as…hmm…more like a cute little brother of mine'.

'Oh, so…we're still friends?'

'Obviously' Joey hugged Yugi making him giggle 'You'll have to do a lot worse then that Yug'.

'Okay. Do you want to play that game again?'

Joey smirked 'I thought you'd never ask. This time I'll beat you'.

Yugi rolled his eyes 'Yeah right'.

Joey put his arm around Yugi as they walked back into the arcade.

* * *

Yugi and Yami sat at the table, both of them in silence. Yugi was blushing slightly.

'Umm…Y-Yami' Yami looked up at Yugi as he hid his face 'Umm…J-Joey doesn't love me'.

'Oh….I see…' Yami said confused.

Yugi nodded 'S-So you don't have to be angry'.

'Angry? Why did you think I was angry?' Yami asked.

Yugi shrugged his shoulders and poked at his food 'I-I just thought…you didn't like him…'

'It's not that I don't like him, I just…think…umm…he's very…bouncy'.

Yugi smiled slightly 'Okay then'.

Yami smiled back and they continued eating their dinner, though Yami was confused by everything Yugi had just said.

* * *

The next day it was school, and the first thing Joey said to Yugi was that he had a plan. Yugi was surprised and asked what the plan was, but Joey kept it a secret, whatever it was going to be Yugi was sure it was going to be eventful.

At lunch time, Joey pulled Yugi through the corridors and looked at the girls that passed him-getting odd looks from them.

'Joey, is this your special plan?' Yugi asked.

'Kinda' Joey smiled at him 'I'm going to get you a girlfriend'.

'A girlfriend?'

'Yep. I figured you need to start dating so you know what to do'.

'But I-'

'Aha!' Joey pulled Yugi aside and discreetly pointed to a group of girls 'Anzu, she's very attractive and loves cute boys'.

Yugi looked at Anzu who stood with her friends then to Joey 'But I don't like Anzu'.

'So? Dating is all about getting what you can from the partner'.

'But I don't like that idea'.

Joey rolled his eyes 'Well…it's starts off like that until you find the right person'.

'Then I'll wait'.

'Oh no you don't'.

Joey grabbed Yugi's arms and pushed him forwards so he hit into Anzu, she turned around as Yugi stood away and blushed heavily.

'Watch where you're going' She spat.

'S-Sorry I-I was just…' Yugi turned around to Joey for reassurance, but he was already running down the corridor, so he faced Anzu again 'I-I'm sorry-'

'What a doofus' One of her friends chuckled.

Yugi blushed furiously and bowed quickly 'Sorry'.

Yugi took off down the corridor as well, trying to catch up with Joey. He soon came to a corner and as he was about to turn Joey grabbed his arm and brought him close.

'What happened?' Joey asked.

'It was embarrassing!' Yugi whined 'Don't do that again!'

'But it's how fifty percent of couples meet' Joey defended.

'They called me names'.

Joey sighed 'Alright bad start, well, there's still more girls to look for' Joey grabbed his arm 'Lets try the library next'.

Yugi groaned 'Do we have to?'

'Yes indeed'.

Yugi groaned again as Joey pulled him through the corridors to find some more girl students.

* * *

Yami came home later that day, surprised that there was two pairs of shoes at the door.

"Joey must be here" Yami thought as he slipped off his shoes.

He put his bag aside and took off his shoes as he looked into the living room. Joey sat on the couch with Yugi by him, Joey was holding Yugi's face in one hand and a wet cloth pressed against his cheek in the other. Yugi tried to hide that it hurt, but wasn't good at it.

'Umm…' Both of them looked up 'What's going on here?'

'N-Nothing' Yugi reassured.

'Yugi got slapped' Joey informed.

'What? Why?'

'N-No reason' Yugi reassured.

'This girl didn't like us following her so she slapped Yugi' Joey added.

'Joey!'

'Why were you following a girl?' Yami asked.

'Yugi-I-was trying to get him a girlfriend' Joey explained 'You know, to get him kick started in life'.

'I see…and how did it go?'

'Not well, as you can tell'.

'Right'.

Yugi blushed and looked down so not to look at Yami, Joey took the cloth away and tutted.

'It's dry. I'm going to soak it again'.

'I'll do that' Yami took the cloth from Joey and smiled 'I'm already up so I'll do it'.

Yami went to the kitchen and turned the tap on, soaking the cloth in the water. Yami sighed openly.

'It's pretty soaked now'.

Yami jumped back when he heard Joey's voice, he caught his breath back as Joey stared at him confused.

'You okay?' Joey asked.

'Fine' Yami replied 'Sorry, I got distracted'.

'By what?'

Yami looked at him 'Nothing just…thinking'.

Joey smirked 'Oh I see' Yami rolled his eyes and continued to soak the cloth 'You like Yugi yeah?'

Yami blushed heavily and shook his head, he turned the tap off and put the wet cloth over Joey's face.

'Don't be so foolish' Yami said embarrassed.

'Ah! Child abuse!'

Yami crossed his arms 'You're not a child Joey. Legally anyway'.

Joey wrung the cloth over the sink and chuckled 'At least I don't deny things like a little kid as well'.

Joey walked out of the kitchen and back to the living room. Yami hid his face in his hands as his blush hardened.

"That guy!"

* * *

Soon after Joey left, knowing he was sure Yami would look after Yugi. Yugi stood in the bathroom and looked at the red mark on his cheek in the mirror, he poked it only to wince.

'It should go away by morning' Yami said at the door.

'Okay' Yugi said dismally.

'Maybe that will teach you not to stalk girls'.

'We wasn't stalking' Yugi defended 'Joey said that if I kept up with her, she might go out with me'.

Yami thought about for a minute 'Why?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Said…it would show determination'.

Yami sighed 'I don't think girls like being chased at least if they don't want it. What else did Joey get you to do?'

'He-He pushed me into Anzu' Yugi explained 'A-And then I had to talk with this younger girl in the library, but she moved away. And then I tried to buy lunch for one of the council members, but she walked away as well'.

Yami sighed 'Yugi, do me a favour; Don't go chasing after girls'.

'W-Why?'

Yami blushed 'I-I just mean…It's not that I don't want you to get a girlfriend-because I do-I just…don't want you to get slapped again so…let the girls come to you. Okay?'

Yugi nodded 'But…what if the girls don't come to me?'

'Well…Uhh…they're going to miss out on you, right?'

Yugi smiled and nodded his head, Yami smiled 'And don't let Joey persuade you to do things as well. He gets away with a lot of things'.

Yugi nodded 'Okay' They then heard a distant ringing and Yugi stood at the door 'That must be Joey'.

Yugi hurried past and down the stairs, Yami chuckled and walked in the bathroom, he looked at himself in the mirror.

_You like Yugi…_

Yami shook his head as a faint blush appeared and slapped himself.

'You're being stupid' Yami muttered to himself 'Don't get distracted by a teenager. A very strange teenager'.

*****************************End of chapter 10****************************

Me: 'Oooohhhhh….Someone's getting a crush'.

Diao: 'Please don't sing'.

Me: 'Is it real or just another crush!'

Diao: 'No! Anything but that song!'

Me: 'Oh, you spoil all my fun Diao'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	11. Fathers day

Me: 'I have to fill this chapter so I can do…the dreaded thirteen'.

Diao: 'But…this is eleven'.

Me: 'I know that. But number twelve builds up to it and then it happens.

Diao: 'Oh…right'.

Chapter 11-Fathers day

Everyone packed away their things as it was the end of another Friday. Joey stood up and stretched his arms in the air, while Yugi picked up his bag.

'Thank god it's Friday' Joey said as he picked up his bag.

'Yeah. Are we going to go anywhere?' Yugi asked as they walked out the class.

'Sure. But make it Saturday'.

Yugi turned to Joey 'Why?'

'Why? Don't you know what Sunday is?' Yugi shook his head 'It's Fathers day'.

'It is?'

'Uh-huh. Though I don't know why they deserve a day. My father is no good and doesn't deserve to be pampered. I guess you'll do stuff for Yami right?'

'Umm…I don't know. I don't know if Yami would like me to think of him as a father'.

'But you do. Right?'

Yugi smiled and shook his head 'No. I think of him like my best friend'.

'Oh…then I'm not good enough to be your best friends'.

'Eh! No! No! Joey, you're my best of best friends!'

'No, no, it's fine Yugi' Joey turned away and covered his face 'Go play best buddies with Yami'.

'No Joey!' Yugi tugged at his shirt 'You're my bosom friend!'

'Oh in that case' Joey turned around and picked Yugi up 'I guess I can forgive you'.

Yugi giggled 'Joey, put me down'.

'Nah, I want to twirl!'

Joey spun around with Yugi in his arms, making them both laugh loudly.

* * *

When Yami and Yugi got home it was school work for both of them. Yugi with his homework on one side of the table and Yami with his marking on the other side, both silently working. Yugi rested his head in his hand as he encountered a problem and glared at it, Yami looked up and noticed his glare.

'Need help?' Yami asked.

Yugi looked up and nodded dismally, Yami got up from his seat and walked round to Yugi.

'No need to worry, we all need help from times' Yami reassured 'Lovely maths'.

Yugi nodded but turned to Yami 'Yami…Sunday is Fathers day'.

'That you are correct'.

'Well…can you be my father for Fathers day?'

Yami blushed slightly and turned to Yugi 'D-Do you really want me too?'

'Well…unless you don't want to…'

'Well, I don't want you to believe I am your father, but I guess it couldn't hurt'.

Yugi smiled 'Thank you Yami. Are you going to do something with your dad?'

Yami turned to Yugi's book 'No. Like I said, my father and I don't get along well'.

'You could try. You'll never know'.

Yami sighed and turned to Yugi smiling 'I suppose it couldn't hurt by saying hello'.

Yugi smiled and went back to fixing the problem in his homework.

* * *

Sunday~

Yami woke up rather late that Sunday morning. He got up, took some clothes and took a quick shower. He came downstairs drying his hair and looked into the kitchen. Surprised by what he saw.

Yugi was cooking the breakfast, and he seemed to do a rather good job at it as well.

Yugi looked up and saw Yami at the door, he smiled 'Morning Yami'.

'Morning Yugi' Yami walked over and watched as Yugi carried on cooking the pancakes for them 'I'm…sorry I didn't get up in time'.

Yugi shook his head and smiled 'That's okay. I was going to bring breakfast up to you anyway'.

'Right…maybe it was a good thing I did sleep in. Do you need any help?'

'No, no. You sit down'.

'Okay' Yami headed to the table and sat down.

Yugi cooked for a few more minutes before he served it and put the plate in front of Yami. Yami looked at it and smiled at Yugi.

'This is really good. Is there anything you're not good at?'

Yugi blushed slightly and sat down next to Yami, as they started eating. Yami took the first bite while Yugi watched worried.

'It's not…to bland is it?' Yugi asked.

'No. It's just perfect' Yami reassured and turned to Yugi 'It's really good'.

Yugi smiled and they carried on eating.

'You might watch out, I might have to get you cooking all the time' Yami joked.

Yugi giggled and turned to Yami 'What time will you be back today?'

'What? What do you mean?'

'You was going to see your father…right?'

'Oh yeah…how could I forget?' Yami sighed 'I don't know. I don't suppose it'll be very long'.

'Oh…okay'.

Yami smirked 'Why? Planning on cooking dinner for me too?'

Yugi shook his head 'It's a surprise'.

'Oh right, I shan't ask no more'.

Yugi giggled and they carried on eating their breakfast.

* * *

Yami stood outside the large skyscraper, he looked up and gave a sigh, wondering how he was talked into doing this.

"Because I can't say no to him" Yami thought as he walked in.

Yami got directions from the receptionist at the front desk and he headed to his fathers office. The elevator soon stopped and Yami stepped out, looking around. There was a secretary as she wrote away so Yami walked up to her and cleared his throat, she looked up at him.

'Can I help you?' She asked.

'Umm…No' Yami stepped back 'This was probably a bad idea. Sorry for wasting your time'.

'Oh, okay'.

Yami headed back to the elevator but he stopped as the doors opened and another man stood in front of Yami. His father.

'Yami?'

Yami looked down slightly 'Hi dad'.

Then Yami's father pulled Yami into a tight hug, taking Yami back slightly. But Yami managed to hug him back. When they let go of each other, he turned to his secretary.

'Sakura, I'm taking my lunch now so take any calls' He ordered.

'Yes sir'.

He turned to Yami 'At least I hope you'll have lunch with me'.

'Y-Yeah…sure'.

They both walked into the elevator and they headed back down to the ground floor.

* * *

Yami sat in the cafeteria as he waited for his father to return. Though he didn't want to think about it, he was rather nervous meeting his father again. It was like meeting a stranger and letting them live in your house without knowing anything about them.

His father came back with some food and sat next to Yami.

'I'm sorry this isn't a four course banquet' He apologised 'It's not even that very good'.

'It's okay' Yami reassured as he picked at the food.

'So…it's been a long time' Yami nodded 'What made you change your mind?'

Yami sighed 'Yugi'.

'Yugi?'

'Yeah…he's this kid I've kinda adopted'.

'You've adopted a child?'

Yami chuckled 'Not in a sense, but yeah. And…he's so different. He's really sweet and caring. He said I should come and see you, so I have'.

'I see. Sounds like you care about him a lot'.

Yami smiled 'Yeah. I do'.

His father sat back and put his hand on Yami's shoulder 'We have a lot to catch up on'.

'Yeah. We do' Yami agreed.

* * *

Yami came home a few hours later. He was surprised it took him that long just to talk with his father. But he managed to apologise for not staying in contact with him and gave his father his address and number so he could always stay in contact, a lot had changed in an afternoon.

Yami shut the door behind him and slipped his shoes off, he looked around and realised it was too quiet.

'Yugi?' Yami called out, but there was no answer.

Yami walked to the kitchen and looked in, but no Yugi. He then turned to the living room and smiled when he found Yugi.

Yugi was asleep on the floor, he was laying outstretched and asleep on one of his arm as the other one held a pen loosely in his hand. Yami walked upstairs but came back down quickly with a blanket in his arms, he folded it out and draped it gently over Yugi. Yugi sighed and nuzzled into his arm, but didn't wake up.

Yami then noticed a piece of paper under his hand. Yami bent down and carefully pulled it out from under his hand, holding it in his own. It was a card, with a rough drawing of a heart. Yami opened it up and read what Yugi had written inside it.

"To Yami.

Happy Fathers day (Even though you're not my real father) I'm grateful that it's you I live with and that's it you who cares about me. Although I would like to wish that you was my father, I'm much more happy to think of you as a friend-best friend. Thank you so much.

From Yugi".

Yami smiled and looked at the sleeping Yugi, Yami stroked his hair gently getting a lazy mumble from Yugi.

'Thank you Yugi' Yami whispered.

He got up and left Yugi to sleep on his own, taking the card with him so he could treasure it.

***************************End of chapter 11******************************

Me: Shaking 'Hehehe'.

Diao: 'Vann, calm yourself. This is what Yami Vann strives on. Besides, it's not that evil'.

Me: 'No' Smirks 'But I can adjust it to be evil'.

Diao: 'Aw crap, she's Yami already'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	12. Changes

Me: 'Okay, you all knew I was going to write this out like any day soon'.

Diao: 'For this evil plan of yours, right?'

Me: 'Hell yeah!'

Chapter 12-Changes

The teacher walked between desks and handed out the grade cards to everyone, Joey and Yugi sat patiently waiting to see what they got.

'I bet I failed' Joey mumbled.

'No, don't think like that. I'm sure you've done well' Yugi reassured.

'I suppose. What do you think you got?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'Nothing good I guess'.

The teacher soon reached their desks and handed them both their cards, Joey quickly looked through his and sighed miserably.

'One B' Joey pouted 'Suppose it's better then nothing. How'd you do Yug?'

Yugi looked up at him and showed his card 'Like I said, not good'.

Joey took Yugi's grade card and looked through it, gawping all the while. All the way down, was all As. Joey looked between his and Yugi's, comparing the two before gawping at Yugi.

'What?' Yugi questioned.

'You…are…a…bloody…genius' Joey handed Yugi back his grade card 'How can you say those aren't good? They're better then mine!'

'Well…they aren't…perfect'.

'Who cares? It's probably better then anyone's in this class!'

'Do you think so?'

'I know so. I'm sure Yami will be proud'.

'I-I don't know' Yugi said unsure.

'Well let me put it to you this way' Joey said as he put his arm around Yugi 'If he's not pleased I'll show him a piece of my mind'.

Yugi giggled and looked down at his grades again 'Well…they're not that bad'.

'Get through your head it's the best!' Joey said as he ruffled Yugi's hair very hard that Yugi struggled to get him off.

* * *

Yami sat in his empty classroom for the lunch, he looked up when he heard the door open and saw Tomo walk in.

'Yami! You started before me!' Tomo whined as she walked over.

'I was hungry' Yami defended.

She pulled up a chair and sat opposite Yami as she sat her lunch on the desk.

'How was class?' Tomo asked.

'Fine' Yami replied.

'Oh' She smirked and poked at her food 'How's Yugi?'

'He's alright' Yami smiled 'He's excited and nervous because he's going to get his grades today, I have to say I'm a little nervous too'.

Tomo sniggered making Yami look up 'What?'

'You talk more about Yugi then your own class' Tomo leant closer 'I wonder why that is'.

'Oh…well…' Yami blushed slightly and looked down 'I just thought…you didn't want to be bored'.

'Yami, you know I can never get bored'.

'Yeah right'.

'Well, what does Yugi expect he'll get?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'He didn't say. I suppose he doesn't want to get his hopes too high'.

'Smart boy'.

There was a ringing and both of them looked at each other for several quiet moments.

'Is that you?' Yami asked.

'No, I think that's you'.

Yami reached down and picked up his bag, rummaging around his bag. Tomo quickly picked at his lunch before he sat up and answered his mobile.

'Hello?' Tomo watched carefully as Yami's expression turned very serious, a little curious as to what was going to happen 'Yes…yeah sure. Of course…I'll be there in a few minutes…yeah thanks. Bye'.

Yami ended the call and stood up abruptly, quickly packing away his things.

'Tomo, you don't have classes right?' Yami asked.

'Yeah I guess so, why?'

'Can you take mine?'

'What? Why?'

'I have to go, it's urgent'.

'W-Well yeah, sure'.

'Great' Yami gave her a small kiss on the cheek 'I owe you one'.

Yami swung his bag over his shoulder as he hurried out of the classroom, leaving a confused Tomo behind. She shrugged her shoulders and carried on eating.

'I guess he has something important to do' She muttered, poking at her food.

* * *

At the end of the day, Joey and Yugi walked out of the school and to the gates, Joey turned to Yugi.

'Now, remember to tell me what Yami thought' Joey said 'If he thinks you haven't done enough, then I'll give him some teaching of my own'.

Yugi giggled 'Okay. But don't hurt him'.

Joey sighed 'Fine, fine. Promise to call?'

'Promise. I have to go, see you tomorrow Joey'.

'Bye Yug'.

They went down their separate ways. As Yugi walked far enough away from the school, Yugi took out his grades and looked through them again, even though he knew what it said. He couldn't help but giggle to himself, he put the grade card against his face while he blushed during his giggles. He tried to imagine what Yami's reaction would be-he hoped for happy-but he wasn't too sure, so he would have to wait until he got home.

Yugi started to pick up his speed, and soon he was running down the road. He knew that Yami wouldn't be there just yet, he had two hours to wait, but he just had to get home and wait for Yami to return.

Yugi soon came to his house, but stopped outside. There was a car parked outside, one he wasn't familiar with, and it definitely wasn't Tomo's car. Yugi approached the house cautiously, and opened the front door. There was two more pairs of shoes along with Yami's, Yugi shut the door and took his own shoes off.

'Yami?' Yugi called out.

'In here Yugi' Yami called back.

Yugi pocketed his grade card and walked carefully to the living room, he peeked in and first saw Yami's reassuring smile so walked in. He then turned and saw two people sat on the couch; One was a woman with long blond hair and was very beautiful. The other was a man who looked very serious but handsome at the same time.

Yugi looked at them briefly before turning to Yami, he stood up and walked behind Yugi, putting his hands on Yugi's shoulders.

'Yugi…these are your parents' Yami said.

******************************End of chapter 12***************************

Me: 'Bear witness to the truth!'

Diao: 'Umm…you made Yugi reunite with his parents? How is that bad?'

Me: 'Hehehe, wouldn't you like to know?'

Diao: 'You ask me that and I always say yes!'

Me: 'I know. I just like to wind you up'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'

Me: 'Sorry it's so short! But hey, tense things are short quick things'.


	13. A family again

Me: 'Ah, I was having so much fun that I completely forgot about doing chapter thirteen. Hohoho'.

Diao: 'Yeah, you was going to do something evil which didn't seem evil. Care to elaborate?'

Me: 'It's something mental to both of them, then rather physical'.

Chapter 13-A family again

Yugi stared at the two people that Yami told him was his parents. The woman stood up first, a few tears building up in her eyes.

'Yugi' She walked over to him 'Aren't you grown up. Can I hug you?'

Yugi nodded, she put her arms around Yugi and hugged him tightly while she cried over him, Yugi just stood there and let her hold him.

'I thought we'd never see you!' She cried 'We're so happy! Oh Yugi!'

Yugi shakily got his arms around her and hugged her back, trying to calm her down. The man stood up and walked over to Yami.

'We're so grateful' He said 'How can we ever thank you?'

'No, it's fine, really' Yami reassured.

She pulled away and held Yugi's face.

'We can be a family again' She said 'Doesn't that sound good Yugi?'

Yugi smiled slightly and nodded his head 'Mum'.

She started crying again and hugged Yugi tightly, Yugi cried slightly and hugged her back, even his father hugged him as well. Yami stood back and let them have their hugs.

When they finished she wiped away her tears, and so did Yugi.

'Yugi we're so happy we found you' She said 'And I know it's going to be hard for you to see us as your parents but…we want you to come live with us'.

Yugi looked at them then turned to Yami 'Do I?'

Yami shrugged his shoulders 'Do you want to?'

Yugi thought about it for a few minutes before turning to his parents and nodding 'I do'.

They smiled 'Okay. We'll wait for you'.

Yugi nodded and headed upstairs, Yami turned to his parents.

'Umm…I'll go see if I can help with anything' Yami said and followed Yugi upstairs.

Yugi was in his room, the suitcase was open on his bed as he put his clothes and other belongings into his suitcase, all his schoolwork went into his school bag. Yami stood by the door and knocked on it, making Yugi look up.

'Anything I can help with?' Yami asked.

'I'm good' Yugi reassured. He sighed and turned to Yami 'I'll…still see you though'.

'Of course. That is if you want to'.

Yugi nodded. Yami walked over to him and put his hand on top of his head, smiling at Yugi.

'I'm really happy for you' Yami said.

'Thank you'.

Yugi then wrapped his arms around Yami and hugged him tightly, Yami blushed slightly but hugged Yugi back.

'I'll miss you' Yugi whispered.

'I'll miss you too' Yami added.

* * *

Yugi looked up at his new house, it was a bit large then Yami's house and it was well kept as well. Yugi and his parents got out of the car and walked to the front door, his father unlocked the door to let them in.

'Yugi' Yugi turned to his mother 'If there's anything you need or bothering you, you just tell us, okay?'

'Yes…mum'.

She smiled and gave him another quick hug 'I'm so happy Yugi'.

'Me too. I'm…going to put my stuff away'.

Yugi climbed the stairs and found his room, putting his clothes and other belongings in their place. When he had finished, he looked around his new room and sighed.

* * *

When it was the next day, Yugi had to explain to Joey everything be able to explain why he was living with his parents now. Joey listened to all of it, not interrupting to ask questions or make a joke, he just sat and listened to it all.

After Yugi was finished explaining, Joey sat back and stared up in thought.

'Bloody hell' Joey said 'If I knew all that stuff had happened…wow…and you survived through it all?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'But…now I'm with my parents'.

'Good things do happen I guess'.

Yugi smiled 'Yeah. I guess so'.

'So, what are they like? They're nice right?'

'Y-Yes they are. They both work and they said I'd be on my own a lot during the week, but they're very caring'.

'That's good. Well, I have to go round your new house to see what that's like. Will they be there today?'

'Err…I don't think so'.

'Damn. How about Yami? What's he think of this?'

'I…he said that he was happy that I was back with my parents'.

'You'll still see him again, right?'

Yugi nodded 'I was planning to visit him on the weekend. That is if he wants to see me'.

'Yeah' Joey smiled and hugged Yugi 'Aw Yug, I'm so happy for you'.

Yugi smiled and hugged Joey back.

* * *

Yami sat at his desk at his university, he poked at his food as he rested his head in his hand.

'Earth to Yami'.

Yami looked to Tomo 'Hmm?'

'What's wrong with you? You're so spaced today' Tomo said.

'Oh…nothing'.

'I bet it was about that call yesterday. Tell me'.

Yami sighed and sat up 'They found Yugi's parents'.

Tomo smiled 'Really? Wow. Good for him'.

Yami nodded and carried on poking his food 'But you don't like it?'

Yami shook his head 'No. I don't mind. I'm happy he's back with his parents…I guess it's just been lonely that's all. I mean, I've gotten used to him being around the house when I got back, it's just a big change that's all'.

'I see' Tomo smiled 'You're in love with him, aren't you?'

Yami blushed heavily and looked away 'D-Don't be so silly'.

'Why? Because you don't want to admit it?'

'N-No. Because it's not true. Be reasonable'.

Tomo smiled as Yami started eating with his red face.

* * *

When Yugi had got home after school, he went up to his room and decided to finish off his homework. It was maths and he was once again stuck on a question he couldn't figure out the answer to. He tapped his pen while he thought, but he sighed and gave up. Yugi turned to his open door.

'Ya-!'

Yugi stopped himself, remembering he wasn't living with Yami anymore, and that he couldn't help him with his homework or anything.

'Oh yeah'.

Yugi turned to his book again and sighed, though it was more depressed. He missed Yami so much and it was starting to take it's affect only after one day. Yugi shook his head and gave his homework another attempt.

'I'm going to see him on Saturday' Yugi assured 'It's good'.

* * *

When it was Saturday morning Yugi walked to Yami's house. He stood outside and stared at the door, feeling surreal that he had to ring the doorbell to be let it.

Yugi shook it away and rang the doorbell, he waited as he knew that Yami was rather slow in the mornings. He knew so much about the man he had lived with.

The door opened and Yami stood there, they stared at each other not saying anything at first. A rather uncomfortable and awkward feeling set in between the two.

'It's…good to see you again Yugi' Yami said 'Please, come in'.

Yami stepped aside so Yugi could walk in, he took off his shoes and turned to Yami, but the silence grew back and they ended up looking at each other.

'Umm…how's things with your parents?' Yami asked.

'It's good' Yugi replied 'They work late so I'm alone a lot…but they're nice'.

'That's good' Yami looked away but turned back and smiled 'Do you want something to drink?'

Yugi nodded 'Yes. Thank you'.

Yami headed to the kitchen while Yugi walked to the living room and sat himself down on the couch. He sighed and stared at his hands on his legs.

"This is so strange" Yugi though, he gave a sigh again "But…I guess this is how things will be from now on".

********************************End of chapter 13***************************

Me: 'Ah, so what'll happen next?'

Agil: 'Nothing evil, right?'

Diao: 'Evil is her middle name Agil'.

Me: 'Hehehehe'.

Diao: 'See?'

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	14. True home

Me: 'Is it all good?'

Diao: 'Why do I suspect you're up to something?'

Me: 'Because I always am. And you can never tell if I'm faking it or not'.

Diao: 'Damn you're right'.

Chapter 14-True home

Yami sat in the living room of his home, he sat marking the work he had but got rather distracted as all he could think about was Yugi. Yami sat back and groaned.

'Stupid Tomo for putting ideas in my head' Yami mumbled.

He then turned to his bag to get something out, but then he noticed the card Yugi had made for him, he took it out and read it again smiling a little.

'Though…I do miss him' Yami added.

* * *

Yugi came back home after school, surprised to know his parents were home.

'I'm back' Yugi called out as he took off his shoes.

'Yugi, can you come in here?' His mothers voice beckoned.

Yugi walked to the living room to see that both his parents were waiting for him, Yugi looked between them as they had serious faces on.

'W-What's wrong?' Yugi asked nervously 'Did I do something wrong?'

'No Yugi, of course not' His mother reassured 'We're worried, that's all'.

'Worried?' Yugi repeated.

'Yes. The school has called us and said…well…you're not keeping up with your schoolwork'.

Yugi hung his head, he too knew he was lacking behind in his schoolwork, he just didn't want to say in case he would be in a lot of trouble. But it seemed it caught up with him.

'Yugi, we're not mad' His mother reassured 'We just want to know what's wrong'.

Yugi nodded but stayed silent.

'Is it the school?' His father asked, getting a shake from Yugi 'Anyone in your class distracting you?'

'No'.

'Then is it something at home? Us maybe?'

Yugi shook his head 'Yugi. We're trying to help you. Please help us Yugi'.

'Umm…I-I don't know…' Yugi said quietly 'I-It's not you…sort of…'

'What do you mean sort of?'

Yugi shrugged his shoulders 'I just…I miss Yami so much…'

'Of course you do, it's normal with you spending so much time with him'.

'Y-Yeah but…I really miss him…' Yugi took a deep breath and played with the bottom of his shirt 'W-When I was with him…I didn't need to feel scared or alone…I-I really thought we'd be living together for a very long time. I felt…like I belonged there and I didn't want to leave' Yugi stopped to wipe away some tears that rolled down his face 'I-I was really happy to met you, a-and I wanted to live with you…but…I feel so lost without Yami. I wanted to stay with him. I wanted to stay with Yami'.

'Why didn't you just say that then?'

Yugi looked up and turned as Yami leaned against the door. Yugi's parents stood up.

'How did you get in?' His father asked.

'Yugi always leaves the door unlocked' Yami answered.

Yugi crimsoned heavily and put his head in his hands 'You had to listen!'

Yami chuckled and stood up properly 'Yugi, if you didn't want to leave. You could've just said so'.

Yugi took his face out of his hands 'But…I-I'm supposed to live with my parents'.

'Yugi' Yugi looked up as his mother hugged him from the back 'Your father and I decided that when we found you, we would do anything you wanted to make you happy and be good parents'.

'Mum…'

'So…if you truly want to live with Yami again…well…we'll let you'.

'R-Really?'

'Yes. Only if you want to Yugi'.

Yugi looked between his parents and to Yami, being given a choice he knew what he wanted, but wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do.

'C-Can I really?' Yugi asked.

'Of course' His father reassured 'Like your mother said, we only want what makes you happy'.

'But…umm…' Yugi looked up at Yami who gave him a reassuring smile 'I-I can call you right?'

'Of course'.

'A-And I'll visit as much as I can'.

'If you want to'.

Yugi looked up at Yami 'I-I want to live with Yami. I-If I can…'

'Of course you can' Yugi's mother let go of Yugi and held his hand 'If you really want to'.

'I do' Yugi turned and hugged his parents tightly 'You're the best parents ever'.

'And you're the best son ever'.

Yugi let go of them 'I-I guess I'll pack then'.

Yugi hurried upstairs and started packing away his belongings. Yami turned to his parents.

'I promise to look after him' Yami assured.

'We know you will'.

Yugi came back down some minutes later after collecting his things together, but turned to his parents.

'I-I thought this thing is illegal' Yugi said.

'No, of course not' His mother reassured 'It's like…a long sleepover'.

Yugi thought about it but nodded 'Okay then. Thank you so much'.

Yami took Yugi's suitcase and headed out, Yugi gave his parents one more hug.

'I love you so much' Yugi whispered.

'We love you too'.

Yugi let go of them 'I promise to call'.

Yugi then ran outside to catch up with Yami and sat in his car, knowing he was going back home again.

* * *

Yugi sat in Yami's car as they waited at the traffic lights. Yugi felt suddenly nervous about doing the wrong thing.

'I-Is it really okay for me…to live with you?' Yugi asked.

'Of course it is' Yami reassured 'Do you want to?'

Yugi nodded and sat back, but then he turned to Yami 'Why did you come anyway?'

'Umm…' Yami blushed slightly as he started the car moving 'W-Well to tell you the truth…I got pretty lonely without you too. I wanted to spend some time with you'.

Yugi smiled and hugged his school bag tightly 'Thank you Yami'.

Yami smiled but still kept his blush 'It was nothing'.

* * *

They soon got back to Yami's house, Yami opened the door for them and they walked in taking off their shoes.

'Well…welcome home again' Yami said.

Yugi nodded and put his bag down, he then turned to Yami and hugged him tightly. Making Yami blush again.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi said as he nuzzled into his chest.

'Wh-What for?' Yami asked.

'For bringing me home. This is my home now'.

Yami smiled and hugged Yugi back 'Well…I'm just happy that you're here again. It's been too quiet without you'.

Yugi giggled but stayed hugging Yami for a while, he then let go and looked down at his suitcase.

'I'll go and put everything away' Yugi said, picking it up.

'Okay'.

Yugi walked halfway up the stairs before turning to Yami 'Are you sure it's alright for me to live with you?'

Yami smiled 'Yes Yugi. It's perfectly fine as long as I have your parents permission'.

Yugi smiled and carried on up to his room. He quickly put everything away so it looked like how his room used to be, he sat on his bed then laid backwards, closing his eyes and smiling to himself.

He was home now.

* * *

The next day, Tomo came over and insisted Yugi tell her what had happened, so Yugi did and she listened to it all carefully.

'Oh isn't that dreamy?' She said as she rested her head in her hand 'Having someone princely like Yami come in a swoop you back to your palace? Any girl would dream of that'.

Yugi blushed to a red colour 'O-Oh…I-I didn't think of it like that…'

'Tomo, nothing like that actually happened' Yami scolded as he sat back 'Don't confuse Yugi'.

*****************************End of chapter 14******************************

Me: 'It all turns out good in the end'.

Diao: 'Until you come up with something else'.

Me: 'Yes, I never rest with that'.

Diao: 'But seriously, would this actually happen?'

Me: 'Umm…I'm guessing it would'.

Diao: 'Only guessing?'

Me: 'Yeah'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	15. Grandpa

Me: 'I was wondering what to write but then I threw in a crazy idea, heh. I finally gave him a name'.

Diao: 'You do realise no one knows what the hell you're talking about'.

Me: 'I know'.

Chapter 15-Grandpa

Yami sat with Tomo at lunch, but Yami was trying his best not to get annoyed.

Tomo just sat silently and watched Yami while she ate, like she was waiting for Yami to confess to a murder, just staring at him without speaking.

'Is there something you wanted?' Yami asked, not being able to take it anymore.

'Yes' She replied 'Have you told Yugi yet?'

'Told him what?'

'That you're in love with him'.

Yami blushed to a red colour and hide his face from Tomo 'W-What are you talking about?'

'I know it Yami, so just come out with it'.

'I-I'm not'.

She sighed 'Yami, you can tell me the same thing 'till pigs fly. But I know you're in love with him, so you might as well just tell me'.

Yami gave her a quick glance before looking away as his face burned to a crimson colour.

'I-I guess…I-I might' Yami said quietly.

'Aww! How cute!' Tomo squealed.

'Tomo! Don't!'

She giggled and rested her head in her hands 'I think it's really sweet Yami. You two…are so perfect for each other'.

Yami looked down at his food and played with it 'I-I don't think so'.

'So, how do you plan on telling him?'

'I don't'.

Tomo sat up upon hearing that 'Why not?' She asked.

'Because…Yugi has been through so much already' Yami explained 'He…depends on me to be there for him and to make sure he's okay. And if I told him how I felt…he might think it was going to happen all over again and…I don't want to lose what I've already built with him. He's come a long way, I don't want him to think it's nothing'.

Tomo nodded and sighed 'I guess you're right. Though I wouldn't want to keep it locked up all the time. One day, you're going to have to tell him, or you'll regret it and lose him for the rest of your life'.

* * *

Yugi was back home after a long day at school, he sat on the couch and smiled. He was back home, and he was happy knowing that in an hour or so Yami would come back from work and everything would be fine again.

There was a knock on the front door that made Yugi sit up, he was nervous at first but decided he should answer it. He got up and headed to the front door, he opened it and saw a man.

'Hello' He greeted 'You must be Yugi?'

Yugi nodded 'H-Have we met before?'

He chuckled 'No, not in person. But I know a lot about you. I'm Kenta Yami's father'.

'Oh…Oh!' Yugi stepped back so Kenta could walk in 'S-Sorry'.

Kenta chuckled and ruffled Yugi's hair as he walked in 'That's alright. I came to see Yami, is he here?'

'N-No. He's still at work'.

'Oh…when will he be back?'

'About an hour or so'.

'I see' Kenta took off his shoes and turned to Yugi 'Then I'll wait. Is that okay with you?'

Yugi nodded and shut the door.

'We can get to know each other a bit more better as well' Kenta added.

* * *

Yami opened the door to his house after he came back from university, as he did, he heard voices in his living room that made him stop. One was Yugi's, but the other wasn't Joey's. He took off his shoes and walked to the living room door and looked in.

Yugi sat on the couch with Kenta and they were talking to each other, oblivious that Yami was there.

'It sounds busy running a big company' Yugi said.

'It is' Kenta agreed 'But I enjoy it nonetheless'.

'It sounds cool!'

Kenta laughed and ruffled Yugi's hair 'Aren't you cute?'

Yugi giggled and looked up to see Yami 'Oh, Yami'.

Kenta turned around and smiled at Yami 'Welcome home son'.

'Wh-What are you doing here dad?' Yami asked.

'I thought I'd come and see you. Is that so bad?'

'You could've called first'.

'Sorry'.

Yami sighed and put his bag down 'No, it's okay. How about I make some tea?'

'That sounds good right about now'.

Yami rolled his eyes but headed to the kitchen nevertheless, he put some water in the kettle and waited for it to boil.

'Need any help?' Kenta asked.

'No dad, I'm fine'.

But Kenta stayed nevertheless and stood next to Yami's side. Yami tried to ignore him, but it was exactly like with Tomo and he was starting to find it annoying.

'How was work?' Kenta asked.

'Okay' Yami replied 'What about you?'

'Easy'.

Yami rolled his eyes and got some cups out. Kenta looked back through the door before turning to Yami.

'So…what about Yugi?' Kenta asked.

'What about him?' Yami questioned.

'Cute boy like him, bet he has a girlfriend'.

'No'.

'No?'

'Not that I know of'.

'Boyfriend?'

'No'.

'Any love interest at all?'

'No'.

'Huh…how very strange for a boy his age not to have a crush on anyone'.

'Not really. When I was Yugi's age I didn't like anyone remember?'

'Yes. It's a shame though if someone did take a fancy to him'.

Yami nodded but carried on making the tea. It was only when he started to pour it out when he stopped, burned to a red colour and turned to his father.

'Dad!'

Kenta turned to Yami 'What?'

'He's seventeen!' Yami hissed.

'And?' Kenta questioned.

'Y-You're old enough to be his father!'

'And? A twenty year old man dated an eighty year old woman'.

'B-But it's wrong!'

'Yami, lots of people date men who are older then them. It's not that strange'.

Yami glared at him for a few moments while he thought of something else 'You never liked men before!'

'Correction, I never liked men while I was married' Kenta smiled 'I just never told you or your mother about the boyfriends I had when I was a lad'.

Yami's mouth dropped open 'I can't believe I'm hearing this all now!'

'Never had a moment to tell you'.

Yami put his hand over his forehead 'Why can't you get off with that secretary of yours?'

Kenta laughed and ruffled Yami's hair 'I'm lonely but not desperate'.

Yami glared at him 'I don't care, you can not be with Yugi!'

'But he's so cute and sweet'.

'That just makes you sound like a sick old pervert!'

'Umm…excuse me' They turned around as Yugi stood by the door 'I-Is everything alright?'

'Of cour-'

'Of course it is Yugi' Kenta reassured, he walked over to Yugi and stroked his hair 'Yami's just getting himself worked up because I didn't call first'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay'.

'That's a good boy' Kenta stroked Yugi on the side of the face 'We'll be back in a minute'

Yugi carried on smiling and nodded, Yami hung his head.

"I really have to teach him about flirting" Yami thought.

Yugi headed back to the living room, Kenta turned to Yami who glared at his father.

'What?' He asked.

'Don't "What" me' Yami growled 'You're too old for Yugi and he's still underage'.

'Yami you make me out to be some sort of paedophile' Kenta tutted 'I'm still allowed to hold him, and kiss him, and make him special. And all without sex'.

Yami glared at him 'I don't care, you can't do it'.

'I think that's Yugi's decision anyway' Kenta walked over and patted Yami's cheek 'Don't worry. Yugi already likes me, and I'm your father, so you don't need to worry'.

He picked up his and Yugi's cup before walking back to the living room, Yami glared at him and when he left the room Yami put his head in his hands.

"How is that man my father!" Yami thought.

Yami quickly followed him in though, Kenta took the comfortable seat of being next to Yugi again as they talked, Yami-grumpily-took the chair and watched his father carefully.

'Say Yugi, would you like to see Yami as a kid?' Kenta asked.

Yugi smiled and nodded, Kenta put his cup down and took out his wallet before handing it to Yugi. In one of the pockets was a picture of Yami, he looked somewhat like Yugi, he was dressed in a dirty white vest and some tattered shorts he sat in a broken bath in the back garden.

'Wasn't he cute?' Kenta asked.

'Very' Yugi agreed, making Yami blush 'Why…is he sitting in a bath?'

Yami almost choked on his tea 'Not that picture!'

'Yes'.

'No! That's embarrassing! Don't show it to him!'

'Too late'.

Yugi held the wallet so he could see the picture clearly 'Yami, did you like bathtubs?'

Yami crimsoned heavily and looked away 'N-Not really'.

'Yami had a thing for trying to fix things' Kenta explained 'That bathtub was one of his many failures'.

'I tried!' Yami defended.

Yugi smiled 'You look so sweet Yami'.

Yami looked away so he could hide his red face from them both, though neither of them took interest.

'I suppose I'd be your grandfather, right?' Kenta said.

'Grandfather?' Yugi repeated.

'Of course. Yami has adopted you-sort of-so that makes me your grandfather'.

Yugi stared at him for a while but smiled 'Grandpa'.

Kenta smiled back 'Grandson'.

Yami stared at them both "This just feels…so wrong".

* * *

Kenta stayed for a few more hours but had to leave soon, he slipped on his shoes and turned to Yugi and Yami.

'Well, I'll be back again' Kenta said 'And I'll remember to call next time'.

'Yeah' Yami said.

'Yugi' Kenta turned to Yugi 'You can always visit me at work. I'll make room for you always'.

Yugi smiled 'Okay grandpa'.

"Every time he calls him that, it just makes it look so incestuous" Yami thought.

'Bye then'.

Kenta left and after giving him the final wave, Yugi shut the door behind him and turned to Yami.

'You're dad is really nice' Yugi said.

"If only you knew".

'Yeah…he can be' Yami replied.

Yugi smiled and held Yami's hand to make him look up.

'Don't worry, I know' Yugi reassured.

Yami crimsoned heavily as he felt his heart beat faster 'K-Know what?'

'What it's like to fix things as a kid' Yugi replied 'I used to do it with my toys and failed. And I know what it's like to be embarrassed in front of people, Joey helps me understand that part'.

Yami sighed 'Really? Well that's…good'.

Yugi let go of Yami's hand and walked back into the living room. Yami stayed where he was and put his hand over his chest as he was sure he was going to have a heart attack.

"That was a little too close" Yami thought.

******************************End of chapter 15*****************************

Me: 'Hahaha! What a dirty old man!'

Diao: 'This…was the crazy idea?'

Me: 'Yep. Crazy isn't it?'

Diao: 'Just a little'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	16. The feelings

Me: 'Hmm…I think a time jump happened'.

Diao: 'You think?'

Me: 'I presume it happened, because suddenly Yugi's near graduation, so I presume it's a time jump to get there…I think'.

Chapter 16-The feelings

Joey stretched his arms in the air as he and Yugi walked out of their school.

'Why is school so much harder suddenly?' Joey asked.

'Probably because we have our exams coming soon' Yugi explained 'So…they're probably trying to make sure we know everything'.

Joey sighed 'I wished they'd stop though. It's making my head hurt'.

Yugi giggled 'Well, it will be over soon'.

'But not soon enough!'

Yugi giggled again 'Well, I'll see you then'.

'Yeah. Bye Yug'.

They went their separate ways, it seemed surprising that it wasn't long until both he and Joey would be leaving school, he still wasn't sure what he exactly wanted to do. And he was a little scared to leaving as he knew he would have to be independent, and not rely on Yami all the time like he had done.

* * *

Yugi came home and when he took his shoes off he realised Yami was already home.

'Yami?' Yugi called out.

'In the kitchen' Yami called back.

Yugi stood at the kitchen door and watched Yami make himself a sandwich.

'What are you doing home early?' Yugi asked.

'Uni finished early' Yami said 'Not a crime to come home is it?'

Yugi shook his head 'Just…a surprise'.

'Okay. You going to be doing some homework?'

'Yeah…I don't want to be left behind. With tests coming and stuff'.

'Okay. I'll leave you alone then'.

Yugi nodded and headed upstairs, Yami sighed and rested against the counter. It seemed so weird to him that soon Yugi would be growing and leaving school. He was afraid that Yugi would be ready to leave and Yami would never have a chance to tell Yugi how he felt.

He had to tell him soon.

* * *

Yugi looked at the clock on his desk and sighed. He had stayed in his room doing homework for the last few hours, it got dark outside pretty quickly and he hadn't heard Yami moving around.

Yugi got curious to see what Yami was doing, and needing a break, stood up from his bedroom door and ventured downstairs. He heard the TV from the living room so peeked in, Yami sat on the couch and watched the TV.

'Yami?'

Yami looked up at Yugi and smiled.

'Finished your homework?' Yami asked.

'Yeah I was just…wondering if you had gone out' Yugi explained 'You was so quiet'.

'Ah, sorry. I didn't want to bother you'.

'Okay'.

They were silent for a little while before Yugi shuffled his feet slightly.

'I'm going to head back to my room then' Yugi said 'I'll be down for dinner'.

Yugi turned and was about to walk back upstairs, but Yami jumped up and stood at the door as Yugi took the first step up the stairs.

'Yugi wait'.

Yugi stopped and turned, to Yami. Yami blushed heavily as he tried to form the words he needed to speak. But his throat closed up fast and he found it hard to even look at Yugi, let alone talk to him, or admit his feelings. But he had to, otherwise he wouldn't ever again.

'Umm…Yugi I…I-It's just' Yami took a step closer while his head was hung 'I-I just…w-what I mean is…'

'Yes?'

'Uhh…' Yami took another step closer to Yugi 'I-I was…y-you and me…is…w-well…Uhh…I-I…I-!' Yami looked up and realised he had got quite close to Yugi, both making them blush 'Uhh…I-I was…I-I…I…'

Yugi leant a little closer, confused as Yami hid his face again 'Is something wrong?'

'Err…' Yami looked up at Yugi, and seeing his cute face he couldn't hold back any longer.

Yami reached up and kissed Yugi on the lips.

Yugi just stood there, not entirely sure how to react to the sudden kiss. But then the memories of Hiraku flooded back to him and he pushed Yami away, Yami looked up at Yugi's fearful eyes as they just stared at each other. Yami was confused at first, but then he realised what it was.

'Uhh…Yugi…' Yami tried to think of an excuse for his actions, though he knew that there was none 'I'm sorry'.

But Yugi simply shook his head and ran past Yami, opening the door and running out into the night.

'Yugi!' Yami called out, but Yugi didn't return. Yami sighed angrily 'Stupid!'

* * *

'So let me get this straight' Joey said as he sat back 'You came here, because Yami went all pervy on you? That bastard!'

Yugi had ran to Joey, the only seeking comfort he knew was around. Yugi sat on the couch with Joey next to him.

'I-It wasn't like that' Yugi defended.

'But you're upset. So it's still his fault'.

'W-Well…o-only because I…thought of bad memories…'

'Which he dragged up'.

'J-Joey…p-please don't be mad'.

Joey gave a sigh of defeat 'Alright. But why did you come here if it wasn't that bad?'

'I-I don't know…I-I just…panicked I guess…'

'Because he was coming onto you!'

'N-No, n-not in the least'.

'What are you going to do if he comes looking for you?'

Yugi looked down at his legs, thoughtful for a moment 'I don't know…apologise for running away I guess'.

Joey sighed 'Yug, you are the most weirdest person ever'.

There was a knock on the door, Joey and Yugi looked at each other before Joey stood up.

'Wonder if that's Yami' Joey muttered as he walked to the door.

When he opened it he wasn't surprised to find a panting Yami standing there. Joey leant on the door and crossed his arms.

'Evening' Joey said.

'Joey…is Yugi…here?' Yami panted.

'Maybe'.

'Please…is he…alright?'

'Maybe'.

Yami scowled at Joey, annoyed at his one word response 'Please!'

Joey sighed and stepped out of the way 'Living room'.

At those two words, Yami hurried in and looked into the living room. Sure enough, Yugi had stood up with a blushing face as Yami stood panting some more.

'Y-Yami, I-I'm so-'

But Yami had pulled Yugi into a tight-and surprising-hug. Yugi just stood there and let his face crimson as he felt Yami's chest move to his pants.

'I was so worried about you' Yami panted 'I thought I'd lost you'.

Yugi felt guilty, not just for running out but for making Yami worried as well.

'S-Sorry…' Yugi apologised.

'It's alright. As long as you're safe'.

Yugi nodded and let Yami have his hug with Yugi until he caught his breath back and let go, his face blushing to a pink colour.

'So…do you want to go home?' Yami asked.

Yugi nodded and turned to Joey who had been watching them the whole time 'Thanks Joey'.

'Anytime Yug'.

Yugi followed Yami out, as they passed Joey gave a quick scowl to Yami, only making them leave faster.

* * *

They were silent on the way home, not one of them spoke a word to each other, though it came to no surprise as to why. Yami unlocked the front door and let Yugi go in first.

'Umm…I guess…you don't want dinner right?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head 'I…ate at Joey's'.

'Oh…right'.

They stayed silent for several more moments before Yugi spoke up.

'Umm…I'm…going to bed' Yugi said quietly.

'Oh…okay. Goodnight'.

'Goodnight'.

Yugi hurried up the stairs and Yami listened as his bedroom door shut. Yami sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He wasn't sure what felt worst.

That he upset Yugi.

Or that he was sure Yugi would never trust him again.

***************************End of chapter 16********************************

Me: 'Oh dear. Yami blew it big time'.

Diao: 'You don't sound sympathetic to it'.

Me: 'Nah well…it's not like Yugi is gonna hate him'.

Diao: '…And you complain to me that I ruin the story?'

Me: 'Oh crap. I didn't see that'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the next chapter!'


	17. Just a kiss

Me: 'Will this be the end of their budding romance!'

Diao: 'One of these days, you're going to turn around and say yes'.

Me: 'Oh yeah, I'll be waiting to do that'.

Chapter 17-Just a kiss

Kenta shuffled through his paperwork he had, giving a sigh as he did. Then the buzzer on the intercom went off, so he set his papers down and pressed on the button.

'What is it?' He asked.

'There's a young boy here' The secretary replied 'He said he's your grandson'.

Kenta smiled when he realised it was Yugi, he faced his intercom.

'Send him in' Kenta ordered. He then stood up and brushed his suit making himself look presentable.

The door opened and a shy Yugi walked in, shutting the door behind himself as he did.

'H-Hi grandpa' Yugi greeted.

'Yugi' Kenta walked round the desk to Yugi 'I'm so happy you've come to visit me'.

'Umm…I-I'm not…bothering you…am I?' Yugi asked nervously.

'Not at all. Not at all. In fact, I was planning on taking my lunch early. Do you want to join me?'

Yugi nodded 'I just…wanted your advice on something'.

'Say no more kiddo. I shall help you with my limited knowledge I have'.

Yugi ended up giggling but followed Kenta out of his office and back down the elevator.

* * *

Kenta lead Yugi out of the building after buying himself and Yugi lunch, they sat on the wall of a small garden, watching people walk past them as they did.

'So, what did you want to talk about?' Kenta asked.

Yugi hung his head 'Umm…well…Uhh…Y-Yami…likes me'.

'Oh…I see…'

Yugi nodded his head and decided to play with his hands on his lap.

"Damn, I suppose I can't make my move on him now" Kenta thought.

'So…what seems to be the problem?' Kenta questioned.

'I-I don't know…if I feel the same way back' Yugi looked down at his feet 'I-I know he wants me to…say something…or something…b-but I don't know what I feel…D-Do I…like Yami or…?'

Kenta nodded as he listened to Yugi talking, but when he had stopped, Kenta turned to Yugi realising he was looking up at him.

'Oh…well I'm afraid there isn't much I can do' Kenta said.

'Well…do you think I should go out with him or not?' Yugi asked.

'Yugi, I can tell you to date him or not just as much as the next guy could' Kenta put his hand on Yugi's shoulder 'But you have to look deep inside yourself and ask yourself if you truly want to be with him'.

'I-I don't know though…I like Yami…but more like a friend…but…I don't know' Yugi sighed and put his face in his hands 'I can't think anymore…I'm so confused'.

'Alright Yugi, do you want to know how I chose Yami's mother?' Yugi nodded weakly and looked up 'Well I managed to create a friendship with her, and like you I wasn't sure if I felt more to that friendship or not, so do you know what I did?' Yugi shook his head 'I asked her for a kiss'.

'A kiss?' Yugi repeated.

'That's right. Of course…I had to lie to her and say that it was what friends do' Kenta added while stroking the back of his head 'But after that I knew that I only wanted her. And I didn't stop hounding her for two years when I proposed to her'.

Yugi giggled and kicked his feet back and froth 'But…what if…I don't like Yami after it?' Yugi asked.

'Not all kisses are romantic, or lead to it. You can kiss someone and not have to be in love with them'.

Yugi sighed and nodded his head, Kenta moved a little closer to Yugi and put his arm around Yugi.

'Don't worry Yugi. I'm sure you'll know what to do'.

* * *

Yugi came back home later that day, it didn't surprise him that Yami was there still. Yugi slipped off his shoes at the door.

'I'm back' Yugi called.

'In here' Yami called from the kitchen.

Yugi walked to the kitchen and looked in to see Yami cooking himself something for lunch, Yami looked up and smiled, Yugi smiled back.

'Hey…do you want some?' Yami asked.

Yugi shook his head 'I've already eaten'.

'Oh…okay then'.

Yugi nodded and walked away back to his room, but he stopped when he reached the stairs, remembering what Kenta had suggested he'd do. Though he was feeling slightly nervous about it, he walked back to the kitchen door, peeking around it.

'Y-Yami?'

Yami turned to Yugi 'Yes?'

'Umm…c-could we…Uhh…co-could I…kiss you?'

Yami was surprised by Yugi's request, but nodded his head 'S-Sure'.

Yugi blushed but walked over to Yami, reaching up on his tip toes to place his lips carefully on Yami's cheek. It felt strange, but in a good way. Like Yugi's lips wanted to touch Yami's skin more and more, Yugi wrapped his arms around Yami's neck and buried his head into Yami's shoulder. Yami stood there as he wasn't sure if Yugi was upset or not.

'Err…Yugi?'

'Y-Yami' Yugi up at Yami as tears started to roll down his face 'I-I…I love…you'.

Yami stared at Yugi for a few moments, he then smiled and rubbed the tears off Yugi's face.

'Well…you shouldn't cry about it' Yami said.

Yugi giggled and wiped at his tears 'S-Sorry…'

'You don't need to apologise…I…I love you too'.

Yugi smiled 'I-I know. W-When you kissed me…'

'Oh…yeah…I-I'm sorry about that' Yami let his arms go carefully around Yugi so to hug him back 'I-I didn't mean to-'

Yugi shook his head 'It's okay. I mean…I-I liked it really…'

Yami smiled and stroked his back 'Okay…I just…didn't want you to hate me for it'.

'I couldn't hate you, never ever'.

Yami chuckled and let himself hug Yugi tightly 'I'm glad to hear that'.

'Yami…can you…kiss me again?'

Yami gave a nod and gently held Yugi's face away from his shoulder, he then leant in closer and closed his eyes, Yugi closed his eyes and reached up to meet Yami's lips to share a passionate kiss with each other. Yami leant Yugi back slightly as he enjoyed the kiss, Yugi didn't mind and easily let Yami kiss him as much as he wanted.

* * *

Yami came out of the bathroom that night, walking to his room and pulling back the covers for himself to slip in.

'Yami'.

Yami turned around to see Yugi peeking round the door.

'What is it Yugi?' Yami asked.

'Well…Umm…c-could I…sleep with you?' Yugi asked shuffling his feet.

'You really want to?' Yugi nodded 'Okay then, if you want to'.

Yugi slipped into Yami's room dressed in his pyjamas and climbed into the bed as well as Yami. He turned off the light and turned to Yugi who had snuggled up into the pillow.

'What's your excuse this time?' Yami asked.

'I-I just…wanted to sleep with you' Yugi replied quietly 'I-If it's a problem…'

'No of course not' Yami reached up to stroke Yugi's face 'I was actually only joking'.

'Oh…right' Yugi leant into the touch 'Yami…can you…kiss me quickly'.

Yami smiled 'I can kiss you, I'm just not sure if it would be quickly'.

Yugi giggled as Yami moved closer to press his lips against Yugi's again, kissing him as he did. Yugi kissed back and moved closer to Yami so he could enjoy the kiss. When they broke the kiss Yugi rested his head against Yami's chest and closed his eyes, feeling the warmth off Yami's body.

'Thank you Yami' Yugi whispered.

Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi and held him tightly 'No. It's you I should be thanking' Yami whispered 'I can't imagine being without you anymore. I love you Yugi'.

Yugi nodded and gave a yawn, Yami chuckled and stroked Yugi's hair until he was sure Yugi had fallen asleep and fell asleep after him.

********************************End of chapter 17***************************

Me: 'Yay!'

Diao: 'Oh god'.

Me: 'Ah okay, you knew I wouldn't keep them apart. Hehe. But it's still good, or at least I'd think so'.

Diao: 'Yeah, you think so'.

Me: 'I'd like to see you do better'.

Agil: 'Review and stay tuned for the last chapter!'


	18. Graduation

Me: 'Is it another time jump?'

Diao: 'For crying out loud Vann. Can't you just keep it in one place?'

Me: 'Hmm…guess not'.

Chapter 18-Graduation

Yugi and Joey stood outside the school gates, both opened their envelopes to see what grades they got. Joey sighed and put his back in.

'Well…they aren't great' Joey mumbled 'But they aren't crap either. What did you get Yug?'

'As' Yugi replied holding it up to Joey 'I guess it's good right?'

'Hell yeah' Joey grabbed Yugi's arm 'Lets go tell Yami!'

Yugi giggled, but let Joey drag him back to his house, even though he knew Yami wouldn't be back from university yet.

* * *

Yugi and Joey were in the living room together when they heard the front door open, Yugi knew it had to be Yami so jumped up and to the front door where Yami was taking his shoes off, hugging him tightly around the middle.

'Welcome back' Yugi said before he reached up to kiss Yami on the lips.

'Thanks'.

'Yami! Yami!' Yugi held his hand and pulled him into the living room 'Come see my grades'.

Yami chuckled but let Yugi pull him into the living room and sat next to Joey on the couch, Yugi picked up the envelope and handed it to Yami, so he took out the letter and read through the grades. When he had he looked up at Yugi.

'This is amazing Yugi!' Yami exclaimed 'I'm going to spoil you rotten now'.

Yugi giggled and took his paper from Yami as he turned to Joey.

'What about you Joey?' Yami asked.

'I did…okay' Joey said.

'Well you passed right?'

'Yeah'.

'Well that's still good nonetheless'.

Joey smiled 'Are you going to spoil me too?'

Yami laughed 'I guess I might. I suppose you two are going to plan for the prom then?'

'We're going together' Yugi said, then turned to Yami 'Unless…you want to come…'

'No, it's okay' Yami reassured 'I'm not really interested in those kind of things. So you two should have fun'.

Yugi smiled and sat down in-between them and started to discuss what they would be wearing and such for their prom.

* * *

When it was much later, Yami and Yugi were relaxing with each other and watching T.V. Yugi was snuggled up in Yami's chest while he stroked Yugi's hair. Yugi held Yami's hand and looked up at him.

'Are you proud of me?' Yugi asked.

'I am' Yami replied 'You've done really well'.

Yami gave Yugi a small kiss on the forehead 'Do you know what you want to do now?'

Yugi smiled, making Yami surprised.

'You didn't tell me before'.

Yugi giggled 'I wanted to tell you when I got my grades. I want to go to college and become a teacher, just like you Yami'.

Yami smiled and ruffled his hair 'What do you want to teach?'

Yugi sighed 'I don't know…I haven't thought about it…'

'How about maths?'

Yugi shook his head 'No way!'

Yami chuckled 'Well, I'm sure you'll pick something you'll like'.

Yugi nodded before resting his head on Yami's chest again 'I love you Yami'.

'I love you too Yugi' Yami said as he leaned down to kiss Yugi again.

* * *

Me: 'That's it!'

Diao: 'That's it'.

Me: 'Well…I'd like to thank everyone who read this and reviewed it. Wow it's been a long roller coaster'.

Diao: 'Isn't it always to you?'

Me: 'True, quite true'.

Agil: 'I bet you'll be taking a break by now, right Vann?'

Me: 'Hell no. There's plenty to do!'

Diao: 'Oh joy'.

Everyone: 'Thank you for reading and reviewing!'


End file.
